Who Are You?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's a cat- again. Kisshu's unconscious- again. But when Ichigo wakes Kisshu up, she finds out something VERY interesting. What is it? Read and Review to find out!
1. The Beginning

**Who Are You? Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning**

Ichigo was wandering around Tokyo- with one difference. _WHY did I have to turn into a kitten again? _she wondered grouchily._ I don't even know where I am now. Great…._

Due to her lack of concentration, she bumped into something, and looked down. She was in an alleyway, and the 'something' was Kisshu, who was unconscious. _What happened to him? _she wondered. _There weren't any attacks today; does that mean he got kicked out?_

Ichigo put a paw on Kisshu's forehead, but he didn't seem to have a fever. _Maybe he can help me if I wake him up, _Ichigo thought. _At the very least, maybe he'll take me in as a pet or something if he doesn't realize it's me. I'd better wake him up; it's getting cold out here._

Not wanting to bite or claw Kisshu, Ichigo settled for licking his cheek with her sandpaper-y tongue.

A few minutes later, Kisshu stirred a bit, and Ichigo mewed. Kisshu's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, then clutched his head. "I've got the worst headache…" he muttered. "What am I doing here?"

Ichigo mewed again, and Kisshu looked down, startled. To Ichigo's surprise, he backed up a bit, and asked, "What are you?"

"_I'm a cat," _Ichigo said. _"Isn't it obvious?"_

"Does that mean I'm on Earth? Because we don't have cats on my planet," Kisshu said.

Though she was startled Kisshu could understand her, Ichigo said, _"You've been on Earth for about six months. You're the guy who's been attacking this city."_

"Last time I checked, I was home training for that mission," Kisshu said. "How could it have started?"

"_Considering the fact that you have a headache, I think you lost your memory," _Ichigo said. _"Or at least, you don't remember anything from the past six months."_

"Where's Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"_Wherever you live, I imagine," _Ichigo said. _"You don't know how to find him?"_

Kisshu closed his eyes, looking like he was concentrating, then said, "I think he's in a spaceship. Maybe he'll know why I lost my memory."

"_Do I get to come? It's cold out here," _Ichigo said.

"It would be nice to have a pet," Kisshu said. "Do you have a name?"

"_Ichi," _Ichigo said, deciding to make sure Pai didn't find out who she was.

"K, you can come," Kisshu said. He picked her up, and teleported.

They landed in what looked like some kind of scientist's lab, and Kisshu looked around. "I guess Pai's not here," he said. "I think we're on the ship, I guess we just have to look around. He headed for the door- just as it opened.

Pai came in, and looked shocked. "Kisshu, how'd you get back?" he asked warily.

"What do you mean? I just teleported to where I sensed you," Kisshu said. "And why do you sound wary?"

"I put a teleport canceler on this ship, after Deep Blue decided to kick you out," Pai said.

"Deep Blue kicked me out?" Kisshu asked, puzzled. "Why?"

Pai's eyes widened. "Do you have amnesia?" he asked.

"This cat told me I've been attacking her city for six months, but I thought I was home until I saw her," Kisshu said. "And I've got a really bad headache."

"So in other words, you don't remember the last six months?" Pai asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "So why did Deep Blue kick me out?"

"You told him we should form a truce, and he told me to kick you out," Pai said.

"And I suppose you knocked me out first?" Kisshu asked. "And that's why I've got amnesia, because you overdid it again."

"I don't know how you do that," Pai grumbled. "But you're right. What was that about a cat?"

"I got woken up by this cat," Kisshu said, setting Ichigo down gently. "She's cute, can I keep her?"

"Does she like you?" Pai asked.

"I think so," Kisshu said. He looked down as Ichigo rubbed against his leg, purring. "Looks like it, why?" Kisshu asked.

"Just making sure," Pai said. "You don't want to get clawed, right?"

"Right," Kisshu said. "So can I keep her?"

"Fine…" Pai said. "What's her name?"

"Ichi," Kisshu said.

"Can you understand her?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, is that weird?" Kisshu asked.

"Neither Taruto nor I can understand animals," Pai said.

"What is Taruto doing here?" Kisshu asked.

"He snuck onto the ship," Pai said. "I didn't find out till it was too late, and he's good enough to fight, so I let him stay."

"You're going to be in SO much trouble when we get back," Kisshu said. "Why did I want to form a truce with the humans?"

"The battle isn't really going anywhere, and you're in love with the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew," Pai said. "Deep Blue didn't want to hear that, though, and insisted I kick you out."

"Maybe he doesn't want to help our people?" Kisshu suggested. "The air on Earth didn't smell good. Is it polluted?"

"Very," Pai said. "I do agree, it would be hard for our race to live here."

Ichigo listened as she explored the lab. Suddenly she came to a small bookcase, and looked at it. She was pretty amused to see that every book on the shelves was about Finless Porpoises. _Looks like I was right; Pai has it BAD for Lettuce, _Ichigo thought. Suddenly she noticed a small book with no title, and, curious, pawed at it until it fell off the shelf. The front cover said, 'Diary'. Ichigo snickered quietly, thinking, _Pai has a diary? That's pretty funny. _

She was about to leave it when she heard, "Hey Pai, Ichi found your diary."

Ichigo looked up as Pai came over, and picked up the diary. "Great, now I have to find a new place to hide it," he said grouchily.

"Why do you have to hide it?" Kisshu asked.

"Because you go through it to find blackmail material," Pai sighed. "Now take your new pet to your room."

"I don't know which room is mine," Kisshu said.

"I'll show you," Pai said. "Come on, and bring the kitten."

Kisshu picked Ichigo up and followed Pai to a green room with a large bulletin board on the wall. Every inch was covered in pictures of Ichigo, but Kisshu asked, "Pai, who's that?"

"That's Mew Ichigo," Pai said. "You're in love with her."

"She's pretty," Kisshu said a bit dreamily. "I'm tired…."

"Go to bed," Pai said. "There's a bathroom at the back of your room if you need it."

"K, thanks," Kisshu said. Pai nodded and teleported out as Kisshu put Ichigo down and closed the door. Then he stripped off his shirt, throwing it on a chair. He took off his boots, and climbed onto the bed. As he was lying down, Ichigo jumped up on the bed, and curled up next to him. She was asleep less than a minute later, and Kisshu went to sleep as well.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up as Kisshu got up and stretched. She blushed, watching him without his shirt on. _I could almost forget what happened yesterday; he's so __**hot**__, _Ichigo thought. _But the memory of yesterday isn't going to go away easily._

_**Flashback: **__"I thought you cared about the Earth, Aoyama!" Ichigo cried._

"_I do," Aoyuck replied. "But you're a freak. No one should be only half human; it's against the laws of Nature. You're just as bad as the aliens attacking!"_

_Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and she slapped Aoyuck across the face before running off in tears. A while later, she realized that everything looked bigger, and looked down at herself to find that she had turned into her kitten form again. __**Great… **__she thought. She kept wandering around, and that was how she bumped into Kisshu._

_**~End Flashback~**_

While Ichigo had been thinking, Kisshu had been gathering up clothes. She looked at him, and he said, "Stay there, I'll find some food when I've taken a shower, k?"

"_Okay," _Ichigo said. Kisshu patted her on the head, and went to a door in the back of the room. He went into the bathroom behind it, and closed the door behind him.

A while after Ichigo heard running water, the bedroom door opened, and Pai came in. "Where's Kisshu?" he asked Ichigo. Ichigo pointed to the bathroom, and Pai nodded, then came over to her, making her nervous. She got even more so when Pai said, "I know that you're really Mew Ichigo."

Ichigo backed up a bit, and Pai said, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. What are you doing here?"

"_Can you understand me too?" _Ichigo asked. She guessed not when Pai hit himself in the forehead. Suddenly she had an idea, and poked Pai. When he looked at her, she mimed typing with one paw.

"Good idea," Pai said. He snapped his fingers, and a small laptop appeared in his hands. Opening it up, he typed something in, and then put it down on the bed. Ichigo came over, then looked at the keyboard. Then she started typing.

When she was done, she poked Pai, who read what she had written, and asked, "Your boyfriend broke up with you for being half-human, and your emotions turned you into a cat?"

Ichigo nodded. "So why are you with Kisshu?" Pai asked.

Ichigo typed in, _I found him unconscious, and I woke him up. But it was cold, so I asked to go home with him. It's warm here._

"Do you love Kisshu?" Pai asked.

_I'm not sure yet, I think I need more time, _Ichigo typed. Without meaning to, she then typed, _He's really hot without his shirt on…._

Pai snorted as Kisshu came out of the bathroom. "Pai, are you trying to laugh?" he asked. "You're creeping me out."

Pai ignored that and said, "Your kitten is actually Mew Ichigo. And she thinks you're really hot without your shirt on."

Ichigo clawed Pai's arm, then looked up at Kisshu. "You think I'm hot?" he asked her. "And why did you claw Pai?"

"_He wasn't supposed to tell you that," _Ichigo said. _"But yes, I do think you're hot."_

"Why don't you look like the pictures?" Kisshu asked.

"_I'm stuck in kitten form until someone kisses me," _Ichigo said.

"So I have to kiss you?" Kisshu asked.

"_I don't know if it'll work, since you're not human, but we can try," _Ichigo said.

Kisshu picked Ichigo up, and kissed her on the nose.

**Will it work? Review and find out. This idea is one of many from journal129, and I like this idea, so I think I'll see where it goes. **


	2. Meanwhile

**Who Are You? Chapter 2:**

**Meanwhile….**

_**On Earth, in Café Mew Mew: **_The remaining Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro were having a meeting, discussing Ichigo's disappearance.

"Where the hell is she?" Ryou asked in frustration.

"Her friends came by and asked if we had seen Ichigo, because they had just finished beating Aoyama to a pulp," Mint said.

Lettuce's eyes widened. "What if she's a cat, and can't find her way here?" she asked. "At that size, it's probably not easy for her to find her way around. If she's a cat, it might explain why no one's seen her. We've been looking for her human form."

"Still, if she had her pendant on her, the computers would be able to sense her whether she was in cat form or not," Ryou said. "From what the computers say, she's no longer in Tokyo. Her pendant isn't at her house, either."

"I guess that means one thing," Zakuro said. "One of the aliens, most likely Kisshu, found her and brought her back to the ship. I don't think they know it's her, or they'd be sending us some kind of ransom demand."

"Not necessarily," Pudding said, to everyone's surprise. "Even if they know it's her, Kisshu-oniichan won't let the others hurt her. Taru-Taru said he wants to form a truce with us."

"And the reason you didn't mention this before now is…" Ryou said.

"Taru-Taru asked Pudding not to," Pudding said, shrugging. "Pudding probably shouldn't have said anything, but too late now."

"How do you know Taruto wasn't trying to trick you?" Ryou asked, sounding disgruntled.

"Pudding knows Taru-Taru wouldn't joke about something that important," Pudding said. "Ryou is racist, na no da."

"How am I racist?" Ryou asked.

"If the person is not human, Ryou thinks they should go to hell, na no da," Pudding said. "Pudding heard Ryou talking about how he thinks the aliens and their entire race should be in hell. Did Ryou ever consider that not all of them are alike?"

"No, he didn't," Keiichiro said. "Ryou, Pudding has a point. Just because they're not human does not make them heartless monsters. And I'd like to point out that there are plenty of humans who would willingly destroy hundreds of lives for their own purposes. The aliens aren't much different from us, and at least they've got a reason besides, "I want power." They're trying to save their race."

Ryou was turning redder by the minute, and it didn't help when Pudding said, "Pudding gave your machine gun to Pai-oniichan."

"You did WHAT!?" Ryou screamed.

"Pai-oniichan wanted to study it, so Taru-Taru told Pudding, Pudding stole the machine gun, and gave it to Pai-oniichan," Pudding said. "That was about a month ago."

"Why did you have a machine gun?" Mint asked.

"If I needed to fight, I wanted something that would pack a punch," Ryou said. "Of course, now that it's probably been dissected, I guess I'll have to go buy a new one."

"If Ryou gets a different kind, Pudding will give it away again," Pudding said. "Pudding thinks Ryou should give it up."

"Did you give anything else to Pai?" Keiichiro asked.

"Pudding gives gifts regularly," Pudding said. "Pai-oniichan has a bunch of new technology, Kisshu-oniichan has a bunch of Mew Ichigo stuff, and Taru-Taru has lots of candy."

"Which of my inventions did you give away?" Ryou sighed.

"The ones Ryou was going to use for making Ichigo-oneechan love him," Pudding said. Noticing the others looked puzzled, she continued, "Ryou keeps making these weird brainwashing devices, and Pudding discovered that he was going to use them to make Ichigo-oneechan fall in love with him. Pudding knew that was bad, so she gave the lot of them to Pai-oniichan."

"Do I even want to know how many brainwashing machines Pai has now?" Keiichiro asked.

"Fifteen," Pudding said. The others' jaws dropped as Pudding said, "Ryou thought he lost them, so he kept making more. The latest one would apparently rearrange Ichigo-oneechan's mind to make her believe that Ryou was the love of her life, and also make sure she'd never love anyone else. Pudding told Pai-oniichan to melt that one with his fans."

"Jeez, Ryou's pretty disturbed," Mint said.

"I am NOT disturbed," Ryou said grouchily.

"According to that description, you're VERY disturbed," Zakuro said.

"I thought the point of loving someone was to make them happy," Lettuce said. "I can't imagine that being brainwashed will make Ichigo-san very happy. And how were you going to get her to get close enough for you to use a machine on her?"

"He was probably going to knock her out," Keiichiro said dryly. "Perhaps we should lock him up until we've figured out what to do about the aliens. If he made fifteen brainwashing devices, I think we need to make sure he doesn't even go near the lab anymore."

"Would you really lock me up?" Ryou asked.

"Yes," the others said in unison.

_**Back on the Cyniclons' spaceship: **_While all this was going on, Kisshu had tried kissing Ichigo, but it hadn't worked. "Now what?" he asked.

"_I guess we have to go back to Earth," _Ichigo said. _"There's no other way to turn me back that I know of."_

Kisshu relayed this to Pai, who asked, "Ichigo, have you ever tried thinking yourself back into your human form? Try whatever you do to get from Mew to human form."

Ichigo concentrated, focusing on her human form. To her surprise, she felt her body start to change, and with a POOF, she was back to being human.

"Well, that worked," Pai said. Noticing Kisshu was staring at Ichigo a bit dreamily, he whacked him over the head. To his and Ichigo's surprise, Kisshu collapsed, unconscious. Ichigo caught him, and asked, "Did he have a head injury from the other day?"

"Put him on the bed, I'll check," Pai said. Ichigo lifted Kisshu onto his bed, putting him down gently, then backing up as Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's forehead. His hand began to glow, and Ichigo watched as Kisshu's body relaxed. Five minutes later, Pai took his hand away, and said softly, "He needs to sleep off the healing, but I don't think I can heal the amnesia."

"Is that a problem?" Ichigo said.

"It just means he won't remember anything that happened or anyone he met in the last six months," Pai said. "Which might be for the best if you love him, considering what you put him through."

"I know," Ichigo said softly. "In some ways it's better that he doesn't remember, but I feel like I should apologize."

"If he gets his memory back, you can do it," Pai said. "Right now it's not a good idea."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Can I stay with him?"

"Sure, I have to go talk to Taruto," Pai said. He teleported out, and Ichigo settled down next to Kisshu on the bed. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Ichigo started stroking his hair gently, and he sighed happily, leaning into her hand a bit. _That's so cute…. _she thought.

A while later, Kisshu started to wake up, and Ichigo noticed. "Kisshu? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel fine," Kisshu said, sitting up. "What happened?"

"You had a head injury from the other day, and Pai whacking you made it worse," Ichigo said. "He healed the injury, and you've been unconscious for about two hours. He doesn't think he can heal the amnesia, though."

"Oh well," Kisshu said. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I do." She had been thinking about it a lot, and realized that she did love Kisshu. She smiled when his face lit up.

"I've never had a girlfriend," Kisshu said. "All the girls on my planet were screaming fan girls. You don't seem like one."

"I try not to be," Ichigo said. "My two best friends aren't either. I think you'd like them; they beat up anyone who hurts me, and they're really fun, unlike the rest of the girls at my school, who are screaming fan girls."

"Are they human?" Kisshu asked nervously.

"Sometimes I wonder…. But I think so," Ichigo said. "I think if they get to meet you, they'll like you. You're sweet."

Kisshu blushed slightly, and said, "Thanks, Ichigo."

Suddenly they heard banging on the door, and Kisshu called, "Come in!"

Pai opened the door and said, "We've got company."

"I take it the other Mews are here?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yes, and they want to see you," Pai said.

"Does that mean Blondie's here too?" Ichigo asked warily.

"No, he's not," Pai said. "They're in the main room."

Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported. They landed in the main room, and saw the other Mews standing there.

"Hi guys," Ichigo said, noticing Kisshu was kind of nervous.

"Ichigo, you're okay?" Zakuro asked.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said. "And Pai figured out that I can transform from cat to human without kissing someone!"

"That's good," Zakuro said. She looked at Kisshu, and said, "You look nervous, Kisshu. We just came to see Ichigo, not to hurt you guys."

Kisshu relaxed a little, but not much. Ichigo sighed and said, "Pai gave Kisshu amnesia, and he doesn't remember the last six months." She turned to Kisshu and asked, "Are you nervous around humans?"

"I've never met any besides you," Kisshu said. "Are they friendly?"

"Some of them," Ichigo said. "These guys are friendly, and my parents are friendly, and my school friends are friendly if you don't hurt me."

"No offense, Ichigo, but I would not describe your father as 'friendly'," Mint said.

"Fine, my MOM is friendly," Ichigo said. "My dad's an overprotective nutcase."

Taruto snickered from behind her, and she asked, "What? It's true."

"I don't think I want to meet your dad…" Kisshu said.

"I'd protect you, but you don't have to for a while, at least," Ichigo said. "But the point is that some people are friendly and others aren't. Blondie's not at all friendly, but Keiichiro's the world's nicest guy."

"Who's Blondie?" Kisshu asked. "That's a weird name…."

"That's just a nickname for Ryou, because he's blonde," Zakuro said. "Ryou created the Mews, and he could be described as 'completely evil'. We locked him up for the time being, since Pudding informed us she found out he was making devices to brainwash Ichigo into thinking she loved him."

"Blondie's going down," Ichigo snarled. "Let's go back to Café Mew Mew so I can kill him."

"Uh… are you really going to kill him?" Lettuce asked.

"I guess I could settle for beating him to a pulp," Ichigo said. "But don't you think it's dangerous to have him around if we want to form a truce?"

"Yeah, that'd be a nightmare," Mint said.

Zakuro looked at the Cyniclons, and asked, "Before we go any further into dealing with Ryou, are you three actually willing to form a truce?"

"I think it might work better," Pai said. "Taruto?"

"Yep," Taruto said. "Kisshu?"

"I don't even know what's going on, but if you two think it's fine, I'll go along with it," Kisshu said.

"Then let's go back to the Café," Zakuro said. "Keiichiro is also willing to form a truce."

**Will they be able to form a truce? Or will Ryou get in the way? Review and find out! (Tomorrow)**


	3. Explanations

**Who Are You? Chapter 3:**

**Explanations**

Pai nodded and said, "Kisshu, I'll show you where we're going."

Kisshu went over to him, and Pai put a hand on his forehead. A minute later, Kisshu said, "I see it. It's pink…."

"Overkill, in my opinion," Pai said. "Let's go." He turned to the Mews and said, "Do you need us to teleport you?"

"No, we've got a portal," Zakuro said. She took a little device out of her pocket, pushed a button, and a portal opened up. "We'll go on ahead and let Keiichiro know," she said. "Wait a few minutes before teleporting there."

"K," Pai said. "Ichigo, are you going back now?"

"No, I'll stay with Kisshu, I think he needs someone to calm him down," Ichigo said.

The other Mews left as Pai and Taruto looked at Kisshu. "Kisshu, did the amnesia change your personality too? You don't usually act like this," Pai said. "You're usually self-confident, not nervous at the idea of meeting others."

"You're the one with healing abilities, you tell me," Kisshu said.

Pai sighed and put a hand on Kisshu's forehead. A minute later, he said, "Looks like it." He turned to Ichigo and said, "It looks like Kisshu's going to be shy and nervous around people he doesn't know unless I can figure out some way of counteracting the amnesia. I'll do that after we've talked with Keiichiro. Right now I need you to keep him calm around the others, especially since his fighting skills will be affected by the change in personality."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Should we go to the Café now?"

"Good plan," Pai said. "Kisshu, will you teleport Ichigo?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported, followed by Pai and Taruto.

They landed in the main room of the Café, and saw the other Mews and Keiichiro waiting. Pai and Taruto landed next to them, and Keiichiro said, "Welcome. I know the Mews said we need to form a truce, and I agree, but Ryou somehow got free, and now we don't know where he is. I think we need to deal with him before forming a truce, or he'll interfere."

"We also need to deal with my leader," Pai said. "Kisshu's right, he doesn't intend to help us."

"How do you propose we do that?" Keiichiro asked.

"His human host is that guy who just broke up with Ichigo," Pai said. "If we kill him, the problem will be solved."

"That's not going to be easy," Keiichiro said. "Ichigo's school friends landed him in the hospital. We can't exactly go to the hospital and kill him; there's too many people around."

"Do you have any idea when he's getting out?" Pai asked.

"No, but I bet Ichigo's friends would know," Keiichiro said.

"Should I call them?" Ichigo asked. "I've been looking for an excuse to tell them anyways."

"You trust them to keep this quiet?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were three, and I wouldn't put it past them to already know anyways," Ichigo said. "They know better than to talk about it at school, and they have a tendency to beat up anyone who threatens me in any way."

"Alright, call them," Keiichiro said.

Ichigo took out her cell phone, scrolled through her contacts, and hit Send when she reached Moe's number. Two rings later, she heard, _"Ichigo!? Where were you!?"_

"Long story," Ichigo said. "Can you get Miwa and come to Café Mew Mew? That's where I am. And don't tell my parents yet, please."

"_On it," _Moe said, and hung up.

Ichigo snapped her phone shut, and said, "They'll be here soon."

Sure enough, about ten minutes later, they heard knocking on the door, and Ichigo opened it just in time to be tackled by her friends. "Guys, it's great to see you too, but we have something to discuss, and it's going to be easier if you're not on top of me," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa sighed, got up, and pulled Ichigo up, then came in. They looked mildly startled to see the aliens, but Miwa just said, "Does what you have to discuss include you being Mew Ichigo?"

"I had a feeling you two guessed," Ichigo said. "Sorry I couldn't talk about it at school."

"We understand," Miwa said. "I suppose your coworkers are the other Mews, and now you're trying to stop the fighting?"

"How did you know all that?" Keiichiro asked.

"Lucky guess," Miwa said. "So what did you need to discuss?"

"Do either of you know when Aoyama is getting out of the hospital?" Keiichiro asked.

"Next Wednesday," Moe sighed. "Why?"

"He needs to die, because he's the aliens' evil leader," Ichigo said.

"We'll do it!" Moe and and Miwa said in unison. "We just need your dad's flamethrower, Ichigo."

"Uh…." Keiichiro said.

"Miwa, we need a meat cleaver too," Moe said.

"I think my mom has one," Miwa said. "Now that we've decided that, does anyone else need to go down?"

"Ryou," Ichigo said. "But we don't know where he is."

"Uh… before you get carried away, don't you think it's better to leave the killing to us?" Pai asked.

"No," Moe said bluntly. "We didn't get the chance to kill him before, so this time we need to do it. And this time the principal won't be around to stop us."

"And how exactly are you going to get away without getting arrested?" Keiichiro asked.

"That's why we need the flamethrower, to incinerate the body," Miwa said patiently. "We'll let you handle killing Blondie, though, if you want."

"Was there anything else?" Moe asked. "Because if not, we should really get back home to plot."

"I did want you to meet Kisshu, since he's my new boyfriend," Ichigo said. She went over to Kisshu and took his hand, then pulled him over to Moe and Miwa. "Guys, this is Kisshu, and he's really sweet, so no scaring him, k?" she said.

"Isn't that what you said about the last one?" Miwa asked.

"I don't think I said that," Ichigo said. "And thanks to Pai, Kisshu's personality changed, so he's nervous around new people. At least TRY not to scare him off, okay?"

Miwa sighed. "Fine…." she said.

"Kisshu, can you say hi?" Ichigo asked, noticing Kisshu was still nervous. "It's okay."

"Hi," Kisshu said shyly.

"Hi Kisshu," Moe said cheerfully. She nudged Miwa, who waved.

"We should get going," Miwa said. "We promise not to get arrested."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. Moe and Miwa left, waving.

When they were gone, Pai asked, "Ichigo, WHY didn't you stop them?"

"If you knew them, you'd know it's impossible," Ichigo sighed. "Don't you have something YOU need to do?"

"What?" Pai asked.

"Figure out if there's a way to counteract Kisshu's amnesia," Ichigo said.

Pai sighed. "Fine, but Kisshu needs to stay on the ship, he won't be comfortable around your parents," he said.

"I'll stay with him, let's just go tell my parents- provided they're actually there," Ichigo said. "They leave me home alone a lot."

"Alright," Pai said. "I know where it is, I'll teleport you two."

"Do I want to know?" Ichigo asked.

"I was looking for Kisshu and found him sitting in that tree outside your window," Pai said. "So I know what your house looks like. I can teleport to the front door."

"K," Ichigo said. Pai took her and Kisshu by the shoulder, and teleported to Ichigo's front door. Ichigo knocked, and heard running footsteps. Then the door was flung open by Sakura, who shrieked, "ICHIGO!?"

Ichigo, Pai, and Kisshu clapped their hands over their ears. Sakura noticed, and said, "Sorry. Ichigo, where were you? All anyone knew was that you disappeared after Aoyama dumped you."

"Can we come in?" Ichigo asked. "Or do we have to talk about this where the neighbors can hear?"

"Come in," Sakura sighed.

Ichigo followed her in, pulling Kisshu. Pai followed them, and closed the door. "Should I be getting your father?" Sakura asked.

"No, you should be locking him up so he doesn't scare Kisshu," Ichigo said dryly.

Sakura sighed and asked, "So what's the story?"

"I'm Mew Ichigo," Ichigo said bluntly. Sakura's jaw dropped as Ichigo continued, "Aoyama dumping me caused my emotions to go out of control and turn me into a kitten, and I found Kisshu unconscious while I was wandering around. I woke him up, and he took me back to the aliens' ship. Pai realized I was Mew Ichigo, and I told him what happened. And he suggested that I try thinking myself human, because Kisshu kissing me didn't work. It worked, and now we're trying to form a truce. Oh, and Kisshu and I are together."

"I take it that's why you told me to lock your dad up?" Sakura asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Pai accidentally gave Kisshu amnesia, and he doesn't remember the last six months. And it also changed his personality for some reason, so he's nervous around new people, especially humans. I knew Dad would start yelling, so I didn't want him around until Pai figures out how to counteract the case of amnesia."

"Anything else?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going back with Kisshu to the ship while Pai tries to figure out how to get Kisshu back to normal," Ichigo said.

"And school?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Ichigo said. "I feel like Kisshu is more important than school right now."

Sakura sighed and said, "Fine. Are you packing some clothes?"

"Might be a good idea," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, do you want to come?"

"You're letting me in your room?" Kisshu asked. He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" Ichigo asked.

Pai sighed and said, "On our planet, girls don't usually let boys, even their boyfriends, into their rooms until after they've done what we call bonding. That doesn't mean the boys don't try, but it's considered highly unusual for a girl to let her boyfriend in her room before they've bonded."

"Sorry, I didn't know that," Ichigo said.

"I didn't really expect you to; I just thought I'd explain why Kisshu's surprised," Pai said. "I'm not sure he could handle your room anyways."

"Because it's solid pink?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," Pai said.

"Pai, you've seen Ichigo's room? Are you perverted or something?" Kisshu asked.

"Considering YOU were the one sleeping in the tree outside her window every other night, I wouldn't be talking about perverted," Pai said dryly.

"I did that?" Kisshu asked. "But if you've seen her room, doesn't that make you perverted too?"

"Never mind…." Pai sighed. "Ichigo, you might as well pack up."

"K, but later maybe you can explain the 'bonding' thing to me," Ichigo said, and headed upstairs.

She packed up a bunch of clothes and toiletries, a few books, and then went back downstairs. Half way down the stairs she heard, "YOU'RE LETTING HER DO _WHAT!?"_

Ichigo sighed and ran to the front door, to find Shintaro yelling at Sakura while Kisshu tried to hide behind Pai. Ichigo came over and asked wearily, "Really, Dad, do you have to? You're scaring Kisshu. And I don't know why you hate boys so much anyways. Aren't you a boy yourself?"

"She's got a point," Sakura said. "Do you WANT me to tell them what you were like when you were her age?"

"OKAY! FINE! She can go stay with the aliens! Just don't EVER tell her about that!" Shintaro shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Your dad had a crush on a girl before he met me, who happened to be my best friend," Sakura said, ignoring Shintaro, who was making gestures, trying to stop her. "But because she didn't really like him, she wouldn't go out with him. Instead of trying to change what she didn't like, he started stalking her everywhere she went. Finally she got fed up, and introduced him to me. He fell head over heels for me, forgot all about his previous crush, and to this day, she and I still laugh every time we're together and talking about this. Remember last year when I was laughing hysterically during a phone conversation, and I wouldn't tell you what I was laughing about?"

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"My friend reminded me that your dad one time tried to sneak attack her by jumping out of a tree- and he fell flat on his face because she saw him coming," Sakura said, giggling.

Ichigo was laughing now, and Pai was snickering while Kisshu edged away from him. Ichigo noticed, and asked, "Kisshu, what's wrong?"

"Every time Pai laughs or snickers, something horrific happens," Kisshu said. "I imagine this time the world will end."

Pai abruptly stopped snickering and glared at Kisshu, who looked nervous. "Tickle," he said. Kisshu squeaked, and teleported. Pai sighed and said, "Works every time. Ichigo, are you ready?"

"Yup," Ichigo said.

Pai nodded, then bowed to her parents, and said, "I promise we'll take care of her."

"Thanks," Sakura said, putting her hand over Shintaro's mouth. Pai nodded, and teleported Ichigo to Kisshu's room.

As they landed, Ichigo heard a squeak from under the bed. "Kisshu, are you under the bed AGAIN?" Pai asked.

"I don't want to die, so yes," Kisshu said. "I know it's harder for you to get me down here."

"Tickling will kill you?" Ichigo asked.

"Tickling causes Kisshu to stop breathing for some odd reason," Pai said. "Which is why he runs every time someone says the T word."

"Why would you threaten to tickle him then?" Ichigo asked.

"It keeps him in line," Pai said. "Kisshu, are you going to apologize?"

"First promise you're not going to tickle me," Kisshu said.

Pai sighed. "Fine, I won't tickle you," he said. "Now are you going to apologize?"

"No, because it's true," Kisshu said. "The last time you snickered, I broke my leg, remember?"

"So just because I was snickering, the world's going to end?" Pai asked. "Unlikely. I don't think anything's going to happen."

"You cursed me," Kisshu said.

"I did not curse you," Pai said. "Are you planning on coming out?"

Kisshu sighed and climbed out from under the bed. "I'm hungry," he said. "Is there any food?"

"There's some in the kitchen," Pai said. "I'll show you." He walked out, followed by Kisshu and Ichigo.

They went to a large kitchen, and Kisshu asked, "Pai, what are those yellow things on the table?"

Pai looked, and said grimly, "They're the signal for me to lock Taruto up again. Don't go near them, they're bananas, and you're severely allergic to them. I'll take them back to Earth. If you eat any of the other fruit in the bowl, make sure you wash it really well. Ichigo, you didn't bring anything banana-related with you, did you?"

"No, I don't like bananas, I like strawberries," Ichigo said.

"Why am I allergic to bananas?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't know, but the one time you ate one, it nearly killed you," Pai said. "If you see Taruto, you can let him know that he's doomed."

"Doomed?" Kisshu asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him," Pai said. "I know the laws." He teleported out with the bananas.

"Laws?" Ichigo asked, as Kisshu looked at the fruit curiously.

"Killing children on our planet gets you the death penalty," Kisshu said. "What are these red things?"

"Apples," Ichigo said. "Wash them first."

"K," Kisshu said. He took an apple, and went to the sink, then started scrubbing it. When he was done, he dried it and took a bite. "This thing tastes great!" he said happily. "We don't have fruit on our planet."

"There's lots on Earth," Ichigo said. "My favorite is strawberries."

"How many kinds of fruit are there?" Kisshu asked.

"Hundreds, if not thousands," Ichigo said. "Maybe Pai would know."

"I'll ask him when he gets back," Kisshu said. "I wonder what's taking him so long."

"Maybe he's talking to Keiichiro?" Ichigo suggested.

Kisshu concentrated, then said, "Uh-oh…"

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

**What did happen? Review and find out!**


	4. Kidnapped!

**Who Are You? Chapter 4:**

**Kidnapped!**

Kisshu looked grim as he said, "Pai's tied up somewhere. And I can't get an exact location."

"I'll call Keiichiro, he might be able to find Pai," Ichigo said. "And I'm guessing Blondie did this, which means we don't have a lot of time." She took out her cell phone, and dialed the Café's number.

When Keiichiro picked up, Ichigo said, "Someone, most likely Ryou, kidnapped Pai, and Kisshu can't get an exact location for some reason. Get the other Mews, and try and find him."

"_On it," _Keiichiro said. _"What are you and Kisshu going to do?" _

"We'll work that out, so keep an eye on my pendant too," Ichigo said.

"_Understood," _Keiichiro said, and hung up.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, and said, "Do you want to call Taruto?"

Kisshu closed his eyes briefly, then said, "He's with the small blonde girl, she'll most likely tell him."

"K," Ichigo said. "Do you want to try and find Pai?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "I can teleport nearby, but I don't exactly know where I'm going."

"That's fine, we'll just search," Ichigo said. "Let me transform, and we can go." She took her pendant out, and transformed, then said, "Let's go."

Kisshu took her hand and teleported to what looked like an old mansion covered in ivy. "Is he in there?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so, but I don't know where," Kisshu said. "Let's go in, there's no other way but to look around."

"I'd guess the basement," Ichigo said. Kisshu nodded, and teleported inside. It was dead silent, and Ichigo whispered, "We'd better be quiet." Kisshu nodded, and they started walking.

Eventually, at the end of a hallway, they found a door, and opened it to find stairs. Looking at each other, they started down them- and the door slammed behind them. "I can't see," Kisshu said. "Now what?"

"I can see," Ichigo said. "I'll help you." She took his hand, and said, "We're halfway down the stairs. Try feeling the next step with your foot."

Kisshu did so, and managed to get down the rest of the stairs. There was no light at the bottom either, so Ichigo led him by the hand. "I don't like being blind," Kisshu said softly.

"It'll be okay," Ichigo said.

"How come you can see?" Kisshu asked.

"Cats are nocturnal; they can see in the dark," Ichigo said. "There's another door ahead."

She saw Kisshu concentrate, and then he said, "I think it's another room, and it feels like Pai is close by."

"I don't want to get locked in again; maybe we should destroy the door?" Ichigo suggested.

"You're going to have to do that, because I can't even see a door," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed, took out her weapon, and aimed her attack at the door- which promptly collapsed into ash. She kept a hold on her weapon, but took Kisshu's hand again and said, "Let's go."

Kisshu followed her into the room- and they immediately got picked up by a net. "So much for being quiet," Ichigo sighed, as they heard evil laughter.

"You two are doomed," Ryou said, as he turned a light on. "And so is Pai. Although using that truth potion was very helpful in figuring out how to defeat you, Kisshu."

Ichigo could sense Kisshu's nervousness, and asked, "So what did Pai tell you?"

"That Kisshu can't even smell bananas without getting very sick," Ryou said. "And that eating them could kill him."

"Where is Pai?" Ichigo asked.

"Tied up in a teleport-proof cage back there," Ryou said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "But that net will cancel out teleporting too."

Ichigo unsheathed her claws, and clawed through the net. She and Kisshu fell to the ground, and stood up. "Didn't think of that, did you?" Ichigo asked.

Ryou snarled, and pointed a remote at them. He pressed a button, but nothing seemed to happen- until Ichigo and Kisshu realized they couldn't move. "What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"Just something I developed to freeze the aliens if I ever needed to," Ryou said, shrugging. "Nice to see it works on others too."

Ichigo snarled, trying to break free of the paralysis. Ryou just smirked and took out a bunch of bananas. Most of them were half brown, and Ichigo could smell them. Apparently Kisshu could as well, because he wasn't looking too good. Ichigo continued struggling to break free, and suddenly felt her arms and legs go back to normal. Ryou wasn't expecting that, and didn't have time to react as Ichigo swiped the remote out of his hand and freed Kisshu, then smashed the remote to bits. Ryou dropped the bananas, and took out a knife. Ichigo was much faster than him, and dodged his lunge, then grabbed the knife as he turned, and ripped it out of his hand. Now he was looking nervous, and rightly so, because as he started to back up, Ichigo lunged and stabbed him in the heart with the knife. Realizing he wasn't dead yet, she slit his throat, and left him to bleed to death as she went to Kisshu.

"Ichigo, my stomach doesn't feel good," he said.

Ichigo felt his forehead, then said, "You've got a pretty high fever. Can you still walk? We need to get Pai out of here."

"I think so," Kisshu said. He got up a bit shakily, and started walking in the direction that Ryou had pointed. Just as they reached another door, Kisshu stopped, and said, "I think I'm going to throw up…."

"It's okay, don't hold it, you'll just feel worse," Ichigo said.

"But what about the floor?" Kisshu asked. He was turning green.

"It's an abandoned house, no one lives here," Ichigo said. "Don't worry about it."

Kisshu looked like he wanted to say more, but suddenly clutched his stomach, turning away from Ichigo. He was looking pretty shaky, and Ichigo said, "Kisshu, you might not want to be standing."

Kisshu dropped to his knees, still clutching his stomach. Ichigo saw him lean over a bit, and came over, kneeling next to him. Not even a minute later, he threw up on the floor. Ichigo started rubbing his back gently as she said, "It's okay, just let it out."

Kisshu barely heard her, feeling like his stomach had turned inside out as he continued throwing up. Just as he coughed up the last of it, his vision started going black, and he started to fall forwards. The last thing he felt was Ichigo's arms catching him, before everything went black.

Ichigo had noticed Kisshu was looking more and more shaky, so when he started to fall forward, she was able to catch him. She pulled him towards her, and slung one of his arms over her shoulder, then stood back up, and opened the door to the room where Pai was.

Sure enough, Pai was in a cage, and he looked up as Ichigo came in. "What HAPPENED!?" he asked.

"Ryou had bananas," Ichigo said. "And you were right, just smelling them got Kisshu really sick. We need to get him back to the ship, he's got a really high fever. I'll get you out." She gently set Kisshu down, and went to the door of the cage. Pulling on it, she discovered that it wasn't locked from the outside, just barred. She lifted the bar up, opened the door, and said, "Let's go."

"Ryou's dead?" Pai asked, coming out.

"I killed him," Ichigo said. "Let's get Kisshu back to the ship."

Pai nodded, picked up Kisshu, and said, "Grab my shoulder." Ichigo obeyed, and Pai teleported to Kisshu's room. He took off Kisshu's boots, and tucked him into the bed. Kisshu woke up as Pai was tucking him in and said weakly, "Pai?"

"I'm here," Pai said. "How's your stomach?"

"It's not feeling good again," Kisshu said. "Can you get the bucket under the bathroom sink?"

"Ichigo, go get that," Pai said. Ichigo ran to the bathroom in the back of the room, grabbed the bucket, and ran back. Kisshu was sitting up, and Ichigo put the bucket on his lap. He almost immediately threw up again, and Ichigo started rubbing his back gently.

When he finished, Pai took the bucket and said, "Lie back down, I can heal the stomach problems." Kisshu obeyed, and Pai put a hand on his stomach. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu started to relax. A few minutes later, he was asleep, and Pai took his hand off Kisshu's stomach, then put it on his chest instead. He closed his eyes briefly, then sighed, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"This is like the time he ate a whole banana; I can't heal the fever," Pai said. "And he can't take our medicine on an empty stomach."

"That's BAD," Ichigo said worriedly. "His fever's really high, and I don't think a cool cloth is going to do much."

"I can bring his fever down a few degrees, but he'll need me to do that more than once, if it's like last time," Pai said. "I might need your power at some point too."

"Take as much as you need," Ichigo said. "I'll stay with Kisshu; you should tell Keiichiro what happened, and get back onto figuring out how to cure Kisshu's amnesia."

"Alright," Pai said. "Do you know how to use telepathy?"

"No," Ichigo said. "I don't even know if I can."

"Focus on me and think what you want to say," Pai said.

Ichigo concentrated, then asked, _Can you hear me?_

She was excited when she heard Pai reply, _Yes, it should work fine. Call me this way if I'm out of the room; leaving Kisshu alone won't be good for him._

_K, _Ichigo replied.

Pai put his hand back on Kisshu's chest, and his hand began to glow again. A few minutes later, Ichigo heard him say, _That will help a little, but last time his fever didn't go away for two days. And don't be surprised if he doesn't stay conscious too long; he spent the two days he had the fever last time unable to stay awake for very long. You can sleep with him; he's not contagious, since it's an allergic reaction._

_Alright, _Ichigo said. _I'm tired, can I go to sleep?_

_It's midnight, so that's a good plan, _Pai replied. _I'll be by tomorrow morning to check on Kisshu; but if he gets worse tonight, call me._

_I will, _Ichigo said. Pai nodded and teleported out. Ichigo went and got her pajamas on, then carefully climbed in with Kisshu. He didn't even stir as she laid back, and she fell asleep soon after.

The next morning she was woken up by someone tapping her forehead. "Nyaa…" she said unhappily.

"Are you okay?" Pai asked when she opened her eyes.

"Don't you know that cats need lots of sleep?" Ichigo asked. "I need at least ten hours, or I'm tired all day."

"Oh…" Pai said. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes, and Ichigo asked, "Did you come to check on Kisshu?"

"I brought his fever down a bit again," Pai said. "Now I want to study cats, though."

"Tokyo's full of strays, but shouldn't you be working on curing Kisshu's amnesia?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm taking a break while he's sick, since I won't have the energy to cure him anyways if I have to keep bringing his fever down," Pai said. "Where would I find a stray cat?"

"In an alleyway, usually," Ichigo said. "If it has a collar, though, you should leave it, because it most likely belongs to someone. Don't steal, got it?"

"Oh, fine," Pai said, and teleported out as Ichigo started to get up.

**Well, that's what happened. Now we get to see how good Pai is with animals! Review!**


	5. Pai's New Pet

**Who Are You? Chapter 5:**

**Pai's New Pet**

Ichigo was still in Kisshu's room. He had woken up a while ago, but like Pai had said, he didn't seem capable of staying awake for more than a few minutes. Ichigo was stroking his hair, since she knew rest was the best thing for him, and it seemed to relax him.

It was relaxing for her too, so it's no surprise that she jumped when she heard Pai shout, "OW!" This woke Kisshu up as well, and he whispered, "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said. Then she heard teleportation, and said, "But I bet we're about to find out. Noticing Kisshu was struggling to stay awake, she said softly, "Don't worry, I'll handle it. You should rest, it's the only way you'll get better."

Kisshu sighed slightly, and was asleep less than a minute later. Ichigo looked up at Pai, who was standing there with a cat, and said telepathically, _Really, did you have to?_

_It bit me! _Pai said.

_Put the cat down, Pai, _Ichigo sighed. Pai sighed and obeyed, and the small white cat glared at him before hopping onto the bed and walking to Ichigo. _"You don't seem like other humans- or HIM," _she said, jabbing her tail in Pai's direction.

"I'm half human, half cat," Ichigo said softly. "Do you have a name?"

"_Shunju," _the cat said. _"Do you have any idea what that weirdo wants with me? He picked me up and then I was here."_

"I told him cats need more sleep than humans, and he decided to go find one to study," Ichigo sighed. "He's a scientist- who apparently has no common sense to speak of."

"_I don't like scientists, and I don't want to be STUDIED," _Shunju said disgruntledly. _"It would be nice to have a home, but I DON'T want to be a lab experiment."_

"I knew Pai's plan was going to backfire," Ichigo said. "Cats aren't the type to just follow orders. That's dogs."

"_Right," _Shunju said. _"How does that guy sleep through us talking?"_

"He's pretty sick," Ichigo said. "Apparent even smelling bananas can make him sick. I'm taking care of him till he gets over the reaction to smelling bananas. You can stay too, I won't let Pai get you."

"_Is there food?" _Shunju asked.

"Do you like milk?" Ichigo asked. "I'm not sure if we have fish, but I'm sure Pai could get some."

"_I like milk, but I like fish better," _Shunju said.

"K," Ichigo said. She looked at Pai, and said, "Go ask Keiichiro if he has any fish. Unless, of course, you have some."

"I don't think we do, I'll go ask Keiichiro," Pai said. He teleported out, and Shunju asked, _"What exactly is he?"_

"A Cyniclon," Ichigo said. "He's not from Earth."

"_And this other guy?" _Shunju asked. _"Is he a 'Cyniclon' too?"_

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend," Ichigo said. "He's really sweet."

"_By 'boyfriend', do you mean mate, or friend?" _Shunju asked.

"Mate, I guess," Ichigo said. "Humans and Cyniclons have relationships before having kittens- or in our case children."

"_Are you having kittens?"_ Shunju asked.

"No, I'm too young," Ichigo said. "Maybe when I'm older."

"_What's your name?" _Shunju asked.

"I'm Ichigo," Ichigo said. "My boyfriend is Kisshu, and Pai is his older brother."

Pai teleported back in with a package and a jug of milk. "Keiichiro gave me fish," he said. "And milk."

"Good," Ichigo said. "Now go put some in a little dish, and you can bring it back here."

Pai sighed and teleported out again.

Ichigo and Shunju waited, and then Pai came back with a dish of fish, and a dish of milk. He set them down on the floor, and Shunju went over and started eating.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, and saw that he was starting to wake up again. She felt his forehead, and noticed his fever had gone down a bit. Kisshu opened his eyes, and said, "I'm feeling a little better. But why do I smell fish?"

"Pai brought home a cat, who we're going to have to keep him away from," Ichigo said. "Shunju doesn't want to be studied. And frankly, I can't really blame her. I know I wouldn't want to be studied. It would creep me out."

Pai came over, and felt Kisshu's forehead. "Your fever's gone down a bit," he said. "How's your stomach?"

"It's fine," Kisshu said. "I still feel really weak, though. I'm not sure I can sit up."

"Do you want something to eat? Ichigo can help you sit up," Pai said.

"If you go in the kitchen, there'll be total catastrophe," Kisshu said.

"Depends on what you want," Pai said grouchily. "I am capable of getting fruit and/or cereal."

"I suppose that's fine, but don't try to cook anything, or you can go down when I recover," Kisshu said.

Pai sighed and asked, "What kind of cereal and fruit?"

"What is cereal, anyways? I can't remember," Kisshu said.

"Breakfast food," Pai said. "You like Frosted Mini Wheats; I'll just get that. I suppose you want an apple too?"

"I like apples," Kisshu said.

"K, I'll go get that," Pai said. He teleported out.

Ichigo sighed and asked Kisshu, "Do you want me to help you sit up?"

"Yeah…" Kisshu said. Ichigo helped him sit up, rearranging the pillows to support him.

Pai teleported back in a few minutes later with a bowl of cereal and sliced apples, and asked, "Kisshu, can you eat by yourself?"

"I think so," Kisshu said. Pai handed him the bowl and a spoon, and he took them, then started eating. About halfway through, he said, "I'm too tired to keep eating…."

Ichigo set the bowl aside, and helped him lie back down, then put a hand on his forehead. "Your fever's gone down some more," she told him softly. "Try to get some more rest, k?"

"K…" Kisshu said sleepily. He fell asleep in less than a minute, and Ichigo started stroking his hair again as Shunju hopped back onto the bed. She came and curled up next to Ichigo, then fell asleep.

Pai, who was still there, said telepathically, _Call me if something happens._

_Will do, _Ichigo replied. Pai nodded and teleported out.

About five hours later, Ichigo was getting tired. Kisshu hadn't woken up, so she curled up with him and Shunju, and went to sleep herself.

The next morning, she woke up to find Kisshu awake and sitting up. "Kisshu, you're feeling better?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can walk yet," Kisshu said. "Pai came in earlier and said my fever's gone, so I just have to get over the weakness on my own."

"Well, at least the fever's gone," Ichigo said. "Did Pai mention if he was going back to trying to cure your amnesia?"

"I think he is," Kisshu said.

"Where's Shunju?" Ichigo asked.

"She said something about going to explore," Kisshu said. "I think she was bored."

"Let's just hope she doesn't run into Pai," Ichigo said- just as they heard a crashing sound.

Kisshu sighed. "I think she ran into Pai," he said gloomily. "You'd better go rescue her."

Ichigo got up and ran out, following the sound to the main room, where she found a bunch of shattered glass and Pai glaring at Shunju. "What happened?" Ichigo sighed.

"She tripped me!" Pai said.

Shunju hissed, and Ichigo said, "You weren't paying attention to where you were going, were you? Next time, stop daydreaming about Lettuce while you're walking. And why didn't you just teleport?"

"I didn't FEEL like teleporting, and I was NOT daydreaming about Lettuce," Pai said grouchily. "I was thinking about how if you can turn into a cat, does that mean you can mate with other cats and have kittens?"

"You're creeping me out," Ichigo said. She carefully picked her way through the broken glass, picked up Shunju, and said, "Come on, Shunju. Let's leave the creepy perverted Cyniclon to clean up the mess he made."

"I'M NOT A CREEPY PERVERT!" Pai shouted. Ichigo ignored him as she carried Shunju back to Kisshu's room.

Kisshu looked up as they came in, and said, "What was Pai shouting about?"

Ichigo put Shunju on the bed as she said, "He was wondering if I was capable of having kittens rather than babies, and I told Shunju we should leave the creepy perverted Cyniclon in peace to clean up the mess he made while not looking where he was going. He didn't like being called a creepy pervert, that's why he was shouting."

"So what was the crash?" Kisshu asked.

"Pai wasn't looking where he was going, and he was carrying some glass things, so he tripped over Shinju and the glass all broke," Ichigo said.

"Pai has no common sense," Kisshu said. "And he can't go in the kitchen without something horrific happening."

"Isn't that what you said about him laughing?" Ichigo asked.

"The one time he cooked for us at home, he poisoned it," Kisshu said. "And we still don't know exactly what he put in the soup he made- if you could call it soup. It might just have been poison. The only one who didn't take a bite was Pai and Taruto's dad, who ended up having to heal the rest of us, because whatever that stuff was made us all throw up a lot. I think Taruto and I got the worst of it. Taruto could barely stop throwing up long enough for his dad to heal him, and even though I didn't throw up as much as the others, I got a really bad fever, and spent nearly a week in bed even AFTER Pai's dad healed me. Something about whatever Pai made had affected me differently than the others, and instead of being sick to my stomach, it drained my energy. But then again, I always seem to have different reactions than others do to things like that. Most people laugh when they're being tickled; I stop breathing. It's not fun."

"Wow…" Ichigo said. "I guess I'd better keep Pai out of your kitchen while you're recovering."

Suddenly a loud alarm went off, and Kisshu sighed. "You're a bit late," he said over the noise. "You'd better go get him out."

"On it," Ichigo said, and ran out. She ran to the kitchen, and found Pai trying to disable the smoke alarm. Not an easy task, since it was a bit hard to see through the black smoke in the kitchen. "Jeez, Pai, what'd you DO?" Ichigo asked, as she started coughing.

"I was just cooking bacon, and it caught fire!" Pai said.

"I don't suppose you've got some way of getting rid of this smoke?" Ichigo asked. "I'm having trouble breathing."

She was getting dizzy as she heard Pai ask, "Are you dizzy? You don't look too good."

Ichigo tried to reply, but started coughing instead. Suddenly her vision started going black, and the last thing she heard was teleportation before she blacked out.

When she woke up, she was lying next to Kisshu, who was sitting up, looking down at her worriedly. "Are you okay? Use telepathy to reply," he said.

_I don't feel that great, _Ichigo said.

"Pai said the smoke affected your lungs, and you need to take it easy," Kisshu said. "He also said not to speak aloud, since your lungs are still healing. He told me to call when you woke up; he should be here soon."

Sure enough, Pai teleported in, and said, "Sorry about this, Ichigo. I need to see how your breathing is, can you take a deep breath?"

Ichigo breathed in- and started coughing. Pai put a hand on her chest, and she felt the coughing start to subside. Pai closed his eyes, and she started to feel sleepy as the funny feeling in her chest went away. A minute later she was sound asleep again.

Pai took his hand away and looked at Kisshu, who looked worried. _She'll be fine with some rest, _he said. _I'm going to go back to figuring out how to cure your amnesia; tell her that she can't do anything energetic for a while when she wakes up. _

_Does that include sitting up? _Kisshu asked.

_Yeah, it's better that she doesn't for a while, _Pai said. _Luckily she doesn't have asthma, but she needs to rest to get better. You should sleep too; it's getting late. Call me if anything else happens._

_Stay out of the kitchen, _Kisshu said warningly. _Especially since Ichigo and I can't get up._

_I know, _Pai said. _Get some rest, Kisshu._

Kisshu sighed, then sleepily climbed under the covers with Ichigo. Pai teleported out as Kisshu settled back.

**Will Pai figure out a cure for Kisshu's amnesia? Review and find out!**


	6. Recovering

**Who Are You? Chapter 6:**

**Recovering**

The next morning, Kisshu woke up before Ichigo. He sat up carefully, noticing he was feeling stronger. He also noticed Ichigo was stirring, and asked softly, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened her eyes, and looked at him. She looked like she wanted to say something, so he said, "Telepathy, remember?"

_Are you feeling better? _Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, and I feel stronger, too," Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled and started to sit up, but Kisshu gently pushed her back down. "Pai said no sitting up for a while," he said in response to her puzzled look. "You can't do anything energetic until your lungs are healed, k?"

_I don't like this…. _Ichigo said.

"I know, it's not easy being stuck in bed," Kisshu said. "I think the next time Pai sets off the smoke alarm, we should just scream at him telepathically from wherever we are."

_That sounds good, _Ichigo said. _I'm kind of hungry, can you ask Pai if we can have cereal?_

Kisshu concentrated briefly, then said, "He's on his way here; I didn't tell him exactly what we want. We need to make sure he won't cook before letting him back in the kitchen."

Pai teleported in a minute later, and asked, "How are you two doing?"

"I'm feeling stronger," Kisshu said. "Can I get up for a while?"

Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest, then said, "You can, but you can't fly or teleport yet. You're going to need to walk till you're back to full strength. And it's not a good idea to stay up for too long."

Kisshu sighed. "Can I stay up long enough to cook breakfast?" he asked. "I was thinking pancakes."

"Can they be chocolate chip?" Pai asked.

"I don't know what that is, but sure, if you tell me what to look for," Kisshu said.

_I didn't know you could cook, _Ichigo commented.

"He's better than Keiichiro," Pai said.

Ichigo's jaw dropped, and Kisshu asked, "Keiichiro can cook too?"

_He's the best chef I've ever met; you must be amazing if you're better than him, _Ichigo said.

"I don't know about amazing…" Kisshu said. "Pai, you can come to show me what chocolate chips are, but then you get to come back here and keep Ichigo company. I don't think we need a repeat of yesterday."

"Why can't I go back to my lab?" Pai asked sulkily.

"Because I'll have to drag you out, and Ichigo might get lonely," Kisshu said. "Let's go, then you can come back here."

Pai sighed and took Kisshu's shoulder, then teleported out. Ichigo sighed slightly.

About five minutes later, Pai came back, looking grouchy. _What happened? _Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu whacked me for asking to help!" Pai said grouchily.

_You've done more than enough stuff to him, I'd say he's right to whack you, _Ichigo said. _Besides, do you WANT everything to go up in smoke?_

"You're not helping," Pai said grouchily.

_Why would I help the guy who got me stuck in bed with nothing to do? _Ichigo asked. _By the way, have you seen Shunju?_

"I thought she was in here," Pai said, looking around. "She's on Kisshu's sofa, sleeping."

Ichigo looked, and said, _Isn't she cute?_

"If she's not hissing and biting me, yes," Pai said.

_She had reason to hiss and bite you, _Ichigo said. _How would you like it if someone teleported you off with no explanation, and then blamed you for their mistake the next day?_

"Can we talk about something other than all the many mistakes I've made since I gave Kisshu amnesia?" Pai asked.

_What do you want to talk about? _Ichigo asked.

"Um… Lettuce?" Pai suggested.

Ichigo snickered, then coughed. _So you finally realized you're in love with her? _she asked.

"Yes…" Pai said warily. "Did you know that already?"

_The only ones who didn't guess were Ryou and Lettuce herself, _Ichigo said. _Ryou didn't guess because he was so hung up on thinking you guys are evil monsters with no hearts, but Lettuce didn't guess because she's so unconfident that she doesn't believe any guy could really love her. I'd suggest telling her soon. Don't tell her I told you, but she's head over heels in love with you._

"She loves me?" Pai asked. "For real?"

_You didn't notice she was looking at you in almost every battle we had? _Ichigo asked. _How could a scientist be that unobservant?_

"I noticed she was looking at me; I just didn't really get why," Pai said.

_Well, it's because she loves you, _Ichigo said. _Are you planning on telling her?_

"Yes," Pai said.

_You'd better do it soon, before she gives up hope, _Ichigo said. _I think you'll make her very happy. I wonder what she'd think of that bookshelf, though…._

"Tell her about that and die," Pai said. Unfortunately for him, Kisshu came through the door carrying a plate of pancakes at that moment, and asked, "Why are you threatening my girlfriend?"

"She said she'd tell Lettuce about my Finless Porpoise bookshelf!" Pai said defensively.

Kisshu looked puzzled as he set the pancakes down, and said, "I didn't understand that. How can lettuce understand people? And what's a Finless Porpoise bookshelf?"

Pai sighed and said, "Lettuce is the girl I love, and the Finless Porpoise bookshelf is a bookshelf that's completely filled with books on Finless Porpoise behavior and habits," Pai said. "Lettuce is half Finless Porpoise."

_Wouldn't it be better to look at books on flirting tactics and girls rather than researching Finless Porpoises? _Ichigo asked. _Lettuce is still a human girl, Finless Porpoise genes or not._

"I didn't think of that…." Pai said.

"Yet another instance of having no common sense," Kisshu said dryly. "Do you want pancakes?"

Pai looked at the pancakes, and said, "Yeah…."

"Pai, are you feeling okay? You're sort of drooling," Kisshu said.

Ichigo started laughing. "Ichigo, I don't think that's good for you," Kisshu said.

_But Pai drooling is FUNNY! _Ichigo said.

"You should still try to calm down," Kisshu said. "Do you want pancakes too?"

_Yes please, _Ichigo said. _But I don't think I can eat them lying down._

"I'll help you sit up," Kisshu said. He came over and helped her sit up, then helped her lean against the headboard of his bed. He handed her a plate of pancakes, then sat down with his own plate next to her.

Ichigo took a bite, and her eyes lit up. _These are the best pancakes I've ever had, _she said happily.

"Good," Kisshu said with a smile, starting in on his own. "This chocolate stuff is GOOD," he said happily.

_I don't know anyone who doesn't like chocolate, _Ichigo said. She finished her plate, and said, _That was GOOD. I don't know anyone else who can make pancakes that good._

"I'm glad you like them," Kisshu said, finishing his own. He looked at Pai, and asked, "Pai, what's with the face?"

Ichigo looked, and said, _He's giving you puppy dog eyes, which probably means he wants something._

Kisshu sighed. "What is it, Pai?" he asked.

"Can I have more?" Pai asked.

"There AREN'T any more," Kisshu said. "And NO, I'm not making more right now. You're the one who said I shouldn't stay up too long; you can go back to your lab, and figure out how to cure my amnesia."

_I'm kind of surprised you haven't found anything yet, _Ichigo said. _Are you actually working? Or are you reading flirting books?_

Kisshu sighed when Pai turned red. "Jeez, you're not even TRYING?" he asked. "Is there some reason that you think I shouldn't get my memories back?"

Pai sighed, and said, "The last six months have been pretty hard on you, and while it would be good to get your personality back to normal, I don't know if you'd want the memories back. Most of them would be pretty painful."

"Why?" Kisshu asked, puzzled. "Did something happen?"

_I had a boyfriend before you, and because I loved him and you called me a toy, I didn't really believe you when you said you loved me, _Ichigo said. _I think I put you through more pain than I realized, because I was mean and rejected your feelings so much. That's what Pai's talking about; my mistakes._

Kisshu looked startled. "If you hated me, why do you love me now?" he asked.

_I realized after a while that I don't think I ever really hated you, _Ichigo said. _For one thing, I was pretty blinded by my crush on Aoyama, but you also called me your toy, and that really hurt me, so I believed you were just toying with my feelings, or trying to distract me so you'd have a better chance of taking over Earth. _

Kisshu looked sad, and said, "I'm sorry…"

Ichigo reached up and put her hand on his cheek. _I think as long as you don't call me a toy, it's fine, _she said. _But Pai might be right in saying you don't want those memories back. Maybe there's a way to get your personality back to normal but leave your memories lost?_

"That's an idea," Pai said. "I'll go work on that. You both should get some rest; you're looking tired."

"No more flirting books," Kisshu said. Pai just sighed and teleported out. However, five minutes later he came back, and plunked a stack of books on Kisshu's desk. "Pai, what is that?" Kisshu sighed.

"Temptation gone," Pai said. "Now I don't have the flirting books to distract me. I'll just leave them here." He teleported out again.

Kisshu sighed, and Ichigo said, _Just ignore them. I'm kind of tired, should we go back to sleep?_

"Might be a good idea," Kisshu said. "I think Pai was right; I can't stay up for too long. I'm pretty worn out again. How about you?"

_I'm just tired, _Ichigo said.

Kisshu climbed under the covers, and helped Ichigo lie back down. She snuggled against him and fell asleep. Kisshu gently put an arm over her, and fell asleep as well.

The next morning, they both woke up feeling better. Ichigo could sit up on her own, and Kisshu was feeling a lot less tired. _When can I get up? _Ichigo asked.

"I'll ask Pai," Kisshu said, and called Pai telepathically.

Pai teleported in a minute later, and asked, "How are you two this morning?"

"I'm fine," Kisshu said. "Ichigo wants to get up."

Pai put a hand on Ichigo's chest, and said, "I think that's fine, but if you start feeling tired, you should go back to bed. Can you try talking?"

Ichigo nodded and said, "Is this good?"

Pai put a hand on her throat, and said, "Yeah, you should be able to talk fine now." He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and said, "You're back to full strength, Kisshu."

"About time," Kisshu said.

"I'm going back to trying to figure out how to change your personality back without giving you back the memories of the past six months," Pai said. "I think I'm on to something, so I might have you come in later."

"K," Kisshu said. "Ichigo, are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled, and said, "Let's go have breakfast while Pai works."

Ichigo smiled as Pai grunted and teleported out. "Let's go," she said.

**The next chapter we'll see if Kisshu gets his personality back. Review!**


	7. Pai's Mistake

**Who Are You? Chapter 7:**

**Pai's Mistake**

Later that day, Pai called Ichigo and Kisshu into his lab, and when they were there, said, "I think I've figured it out. Kisshu, I need you to sit down in that chair."

Kisshu went over, and sat down. Pai picked up what looked like a metal hat, and said, "Pudding stole this from Ryou, and I made some adjustments to it. It should do what we want. If not, it just won't work, so don't worry about weird side effects."

"O-okay," Kisshu said. "Are you putting me to sleep again?"

"Hai," Pai said. He put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and Kisshu slowly fell asleep. When he was sound asleep, Pai put the device on his head, and pressed a button on it, saying, "Ichigo, stay quiet."

Ichigo nodded, and the device began to glow. About ten minutes later, there was a small beeping sound, and Pai took the device off Kisshu's head. Then he tapped Kisshu's forehead, and waited.

A minute later, Kisshu stirred, then opened his eyes. He looked startled, and asked, "Pai? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Pai asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "Did I get beaten by the Mews or something?"

"Kisshu, what's the last thing you remember?" Pai asked.

"Someone knocking me out from behind," Kisshu said. "Probably Ichigo; she still hates me. I'm starting to wonder what I saw in her…"

Pai's eyes widened. "Kisshu, what happened to you?" he asked. "You don't normally act like this."

"You're the one always telling me I should give it up," Kisshu said. "Well, I have. I thought you'd be happy I've decided that I have no feelings for Ichigo anymore."

"We've been trying to form a truce, I think something happened to your mind," Pai said, noticing Ichigo was looking really sad. "Maybe using that machine to get your memory back wasn't one of my better ideas…."

"So Ichigo gave me amnesia?" Kisshu asked, his voice bitter. He still didn't seem to notice Ichigo.

"Uh, no, _I _gave you amnesia," Pai said. "For some reason whatever I did also changed your personality, and I was trying to get you back to normal. But if you hate Ichigo, something obviously went wrong."

"You didn't think I'd put up with the pain of being rejected forever, did you?" Kisshu asked. "I guess it was only a matter of time before I snapped. Whether we're forming a truce or not, it doesn't matter. I can't love someone who put me through so much pain. Besides, Ichigo hates me, so why would she care if I hate her?"

"She doesn't hate you," Pai said.

Kisshu laughed bitterly. "Did the Mews do something to you, Pai?" he asked. "You were the one against forming a truce all along."

Pai sighed. "The Mews didn't do anything to me," he said. "They suggested it. And Ichigo's standing behind you, so you can ask her why she was rejecting you."

Kisshu spun, and his face formed into a snarl. "What are YOU doing here?" he asked.

"I've been taking care of you since Ryou tried to kill you with bananas," Ichigo said sadly. "Pai's right, I don't hate you. What I hate is being called a toy."

"A bit late now," Kisshu said bitterly.

Ichigo sighed and said, "I guess loving you was just another instance of how silly I am. I don't really see any point in living if the guy I love hates me, so since you do hate me, you might as well kill me. The Mews don't need me anyways."

Kisshu shrugged. "Fine," he said. He started to summon his swords, but before he got that far, Pai slammed the handle of his fan into the back of Kisshu's head, knocking him out. Then he caught Kisshu, and set him down. He put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and his hand began to glow.

Ichigo wasn't watching him. She was looking around the lab, and she found what she was looking for. Since Pai was preoccupied with trying to figure out what happened to Kisshu, Ichigo went over and picked up some kind of scalpel. Not really caring that she was too depressed to think straight, she started cutting slits in her wrist. She looked carefully at her arm, found a vein, and stabbed herself. _That should do it, _she thought, putting the scalpel down. A few minutes later, her vision started going black, and she felt herself falling.

Pai had just finished healing whatever it was he had done to Kisshu when he heard Ichigo fall. His head snapped up, and he saw Ichigo lying on the floor, one arm covered in blood. He ran over, and took her arm in his hand gently. He noticed she had stabbed one of the veins, and knew he didn't have any time to waste. He wrapped his hand around her arm, and started healing her.

Ten minutes later, he had stopped the bleeding, but Ichigo had lost a lot of blood, and Pai knew she wasn't going to recover quickly. Not to mention if he didn't get Kisshu to stay with her, she'd probably try this again.

He went back to Kisshu, and tapped him on the forehead. Kisshu opened his eyes and immediately asked, "Where's Ichigo?"

"Do you hate her?" Pai asked.

"No, I love her," Kisshu said, puzzled. He sat up, and noticed Ichigo lying on the floor, surrounded by blood. "Pai, what happened?" he asked in horror.

"I was trying to get your memory back, and for some reason, when you woke up, you kept saying you hated Ichigo and talking about how awful you thought she was," Pai said. "She told you to kill her, but I knocked you out right before you got your swords out, and healed whatever I did to your mind. Unfortunately, I didn't notice Ichigo found one of my scalpels, and she stabbed herself. She's not dead, but she lost a lot of blood, and she's severely depressed on top of it from what you said. I know it's all my fault, but you're the one who's going to have to get her back to normal, because it's highly unlikely she'll listen to me."

Kisshu looked horrified, and went over to Ichigo, then gently picked her up. She didn't stir, and Kisshu asked shakily, "Should I bring her back to my room?"

"Yes, and put her to bed," Pai said. "Anytime you have to leave, I'd suggest using that freezing technique, or she'll probably try something." He put a hand on Ichigo's chest, then sighed and said, "She's really weak, but you should still freeze her if you have to leave. And try not to leave unless you absolutely have to."

Kisshu nodded, and teleported Ichigo back to his room, then tucked her into his bed and sat down with her. He started stroking her hair, noticing her face was paler than usual. She didn't start purring, nor did she lean into his hand, but he kept petting her gently.

By midnight, Kisshu was extremely worried. Ichigo hadn't stirred at all, she was completely unresponsive to being petted or him talking to her, and she was still extremely pale.

It wasn't until about 4 AM that Kisshu finally got to sleep, curled up next to Ichigo. He still woke up at about 9, and looked at Ichigo, who was still unconscious.

Pai teleported in a minute later and asked, "How is she?"

"Still unconscious," Kisshu said. "Is she in a coma? I've been talking to her, but nothing I do or say will wake her up."

Pai put a hand on Ichigo's forehead, and said, "No, she's not in a coma." He tapped Ichigo's forehead, and she started to stir a bit, but didn't wake up. He tapped her forehead again, and she opened her eyes slowly. Pai backed up until she couldn't see him, and teleported out.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu asked softly.

Ichigo looked at him blankly, then asked, "So I'm dead now?"

"No, you're still alive," Kisshu said.

"I guess it's just another dream then," Ichigo sighed. "I was dreaming that Kisshu loved me. He hates me, so you must be an illusion or something."

"Ichigo, I don't hate you," Kisshu said. "I love you."

"So when am I going to wake up?" Ichigo asked. "The real Kisshu hates me."

"You ARE awake," Kisshu said.

"Then why am I seeing things?" Ichigo asked. "Maybe I lost too much blood…."

If Kisshu was worried before, it was nothing compared to now. "Is there anything that's going to convince you I'm not an illusion?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"No," Ichigo said. "I know the real Kisshu hates me, so he wouldn't be in here telling me he loves me, nor would he be worried about me."

"Ichigo, I never hated you, it was just that machine Pai had," Kisshu said desperately.

"Even if you're real, that's one of the worst excuses I've heard," Ichigo said dryly. "Does the illusion mind going away? I really don't feel like arguing about something that makes no sense. I know Kisshu hates me. That's all there is to it. There's really no point for the illusion to try to convince me that Kisshu loves me."

That was about it for Kisshu, who collapsed on the bed, crying. He buried his face in Ichigo's shoulder, and sobbed. He didn't hear when Ichigo whispered, "You are real?"

In fact, he didn't notice anything until Ichigo started poking him. Then he slowly took his face out of her shoulder, and looked at her. "Why are you poking me?" he asked her sadly.

"You're heavy," Ichigo said.

Kisshu got off of her, and laid down next to her. "Why don't you hate me anymore?" she asked.

"Hating you was a side effect of Pai's latest machine," Kisshu said. "I never hated you, and I don't remember hating you. I just woke up after Pai knocked me out and saw you lying in a puddle of blood. You really scared me."

"So you do love me?" Ichigo asked.

"I always will," Kisshu said. "No matter what."

"Thanks…" Ichigo said sleepily.

"You should rest, Pai says you lost a lot of blood," Kisshu said. "I'll be right here, k?"

"K," Ichigo said. About a minute later, she was fast asleep, and Kisshu started stroking her hair. He smiled as this time, she started purring.

**Here's a question: Should Kisshu start getting back to normal on his own? Pai's machines don't seem to work very well…. Review and let me know!**


	8. Healing

**Who Are You? Chapter 8:**

**Healing**

Ichigo woke up about three hours later. Kisshu had stopped stroking her hair, and was just watching her. He noticed her eyes open, and asked softly, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at him a bit blankly. Worried, Kisshu asked, "Are you okay?"

"I can't sit up…." Ichigo said.

"You lost a lot of blood; that's not exactly surprising," Kisshu said.

Ichigo just sighed. Kisshu put a hand on her cheek, and she leaned into it slightly. "Why does it hurt?" she asked him.

"Why does what hurt?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"My heart," Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu wanted to cry, but instead he said, "It hurts because I broke it. And whether or not Pai's machine rearranged my mind, I never should have said I hated you." A tear trickled down his cheek as he said, "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at him, but before she could reply, Pai teleported in, and said, "Kisshu, I think I figured out how to get your personality back to normal."

"No," Kisshu said. "I'm not doing anything that will mess with my mind again. Once was more than enough, Pai. I don't care if I never get my memories or my regular personality back. There is no way I'm ever going back to your lab."

"But-" Pai started.

Kisshu threw himself face down on the bed next to Ichigo and said, "No! I don't want to hear it, Pai. You and your stupid machines have caused enough damage." He started crying again as he said, "I've put Ichigo through enough pain; I NEVER want that to happen again. So you can forget trying something else on me. I absolutely REFUSE to get my memories or regular personality back. If they come back on their own, fine. But there's no way I'll let you do anything else to make them come back."

Noticing Kisshu's shoulders shaking, Pai just sighed and teleported out. Kisshu was still crying, and Ichigo asked softly, "Kisshu, are you okay?"

"I'm never going to be okay again…." Kisshu said in a muffled voice. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I never stopped loving you. I just stopped liking myself. If you get your memories back, I wouldn't be surprised if you said that you hated me for what I did to you. I'd be sad, but it wouldn't surprise me."

"I don't want to make you sad…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo put a hand on his cheek, but before she could say anything, music started playing from the direction of her suitcase. "Kisshu, that's my cell phone, can you bring it to me?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu nodded, and went to the suitcase, the dug out the cell phone and handed it to Ichigo. "Moshi moshi?" she asked.

"_Ichigo, it's Mom," _Sakura said. _"Keiichiro called and said you tried to kill yourself; what happened?"_

"Pai did something that rearranged Kisshu's mind to make him think he hated me," Ichigo said. "I got sad while Pai was trying to fix whatever he did, and since Pai wasn't watching, I found one of his scalpels and stabbed myself. Pai said that I lost a lot of blood, but I'll be fine if I rest."

"_Can your dad and I come see you?" _Sakura asked worriedly.

"YOU can, but you and I both know that if Dad comes, he'll start in on Kisshu, and that's not going to be good," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's gone into depression, and he's still going be nervous around you, because he's refusing to let Pai do anything else to his mind. If we're going to form a truce, we need to make sure that Kisshu doesn't get too nervous, and Dad's going to scare him, I know it. Even if you try keeping him under control, we both know sooner or later he'll do something that will scare Kisshu off. If you want to come here, I'll ask Pai to get you, but I DON'T want Dad here."

Sakura sighed. _"Fine… call Pai and tell him I need him to pick me up," _she said. _"I'll go tie your father to the recliner so he won't interfere."_

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she called telepathically, _Pai?_

_What's wrong? _Pai asked.

_My mom found out and wants to come see me; can you go get her? _Ichigo asked. _She's currently tying my dad to a chair so he won't try to come with her._

_I'll go get her, _Pai said, and cut the connection.

Ichigo looked over at Kisshu, who looked sad, and said, "Kisshu, my mom's coming to see us, k?"

"K…" Kisshu said sadly.

Ichigo looked at him and said, "Are you going to cheer up?"

"I can't…." Kisshu said. "I hurt you too much to ever be happy again."

"Never say never," Ichigo said. "You can't stay depressed forever. Sooner or later you'll go back to being happy, and you'll realize it feels better to be happy than stay sad forever."

"I don't deserve to be happy…" Kisshu said. "I don't deserve to live, either."

"I don't think that's true," Ichigo said softly. "Can you try to cheer up? I like your smile better than seeing you crying."

Kisshu looked at her, startled, as Pai teleported in with Sakura. Ichigo looked up, and said, "Hi Mom. Did you tie Dad up?"

"Yes, he's tied to the recliner- and steaming," Sakura sighed.

"Sorry, but considering Kisshu now thinks he doesn't deserve to be happy or alive, I didn't think having Dad around would be very helpful in cheering Kisshu up," Ichigo said. "Now that I know Kisshu's not an illusion and doesn't hate me, I'm happy. Unfortunately, Kisshu is far from happy."

Sakura came over and sat down with them. Kisshu was looking kind of nervous again, and Sakura reached out, causing Kisshu to flinch. She gently put her hand on his cheek, and he opened his eyes, looking at her. "Try to cheer up," she said softly. "Ichigo will get sad too if you're depressed for life."

"It's my fault she's like this…." Kisshu said sadly.

"Kisshu, it's not your fault, it's Pai's fault for rearranging your mind," Ichigo said. "I don't blame you, so can you try to cheer up now?"

"Don't want to…." Kisshu moaned.

"You don't want to be happy again?" Ichigo asked. "Come on, you know that's not true. I think deep down you want to be happy, not sad. I'm sure you can find lots of things to be happy about."

"Like what?" Kisshu asked.

"You've got a pet around here somewhere," Ichigo said.

"She's raiding the kitchen," Pai commented.

Kisshu's mouth twitched a bit, but that was it. Ichigo sighed and said, "Your older brother is amusing."

"How is Pai 'amusing'?" Kisshu asked.

"It's amusing that he has no common sense to speak of," Ichigo said. "And his reactions to being called a creepy pervert are amusing too."

Kisshu brightened a bit as Sakura asked wearily, "Ichigo, why did you call Pai a creepy pervert?"

"He was asking me if I was able to mate with other cats and have kittens rather than children," Ichigo said. "I think he's perverted. And asking me if I can have kittens creeped me out, so since I was rescuing Shunju at the time, I told her we should leave the creepy perverted Cyniclon in peace to clean up the mess he made."

"That is kind of freaky," Sakura said. "Pai, are you perverted?"

"I didn't think I was," Pai said grouchily.

To Ichigo's relief, Kisshu snickered and said, "Pai's VERY perverted. Especially when he's drunk."

"When were you drunk, Pai?" Ichigo asked.

"Pai once decided to see what alcohol on our planet tasted like, and he ended up drinking a whole bottle of something," Kisshu said. "He was fourteen, and I guess he can't hold his liquor, because he started acting very perverted toward this girl he had a crush on. I ended up having to knock him out. Boy, when he woke up and I told him that he was trying to look under her skirt, he passed out again. And after that he ran whenever he saw her."

Ichigo was laughing, and Kisshu joined in. Sakura just sighed and asked, "Pai, don't you know better than to drink when you're underage?"

"I just wanted to try it…." Pai said gloomily. "And now I've never heard the end of it."

"With good reason," Kisshu snickered. "I wonder what what's-her-name would think…"

"Tell Lettuce and you're dead," Pai said.

"The only way YOU could kill me is by tickling me, and I bet you couldn't even catch me first," Kisshu said.

"But I can humiliate you all I want," Pai said, smirking. The smirk successfully freaked Kisshu out, and he promptly teleported under the bed as Pai said, "Ichigo, would you like to hear a funny story?"

"Uh… sure," Ichigo said. "But could you stop smirking? It's creepy."

Pai glared at her, and said, "Kisshu had this stuffed animal he really liked as a kid, and he named it Snuggly-Wuggly. One time Taruto wanted revenge on Kisshu for hitting him with Snuggly-Wuggly, so he started going around telling people about Kisshu's stuffed animal obsession. The problems for Taruto were that one, he was about four years old, and no one believed him because of Kisshu's reputation. Kisshu was pretty sad, because he had to make sure no one found out that Taruto was right. So he gave Snuggly-Wuggly to one of the girls, and told her he was getting revenge on Taruto by giving away his stuffed animal. Since the girls on our planet all practically worshipped Kisshu, she didn't tell anyone that it was a present from Kisshu. She just said she found it."

"How is that humiliating for Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"I failed again…." Pai moaned.

"What did you mean by Kisshu's reputation?" Ichigo asked.

They heard a groan from under the bed as Pai said, "Kisshu only fought badly here because he loves you. He started training when he was seven, and by the time he was eight, he was better than all the students- and the instructors. When he was nine, he had already beaten all the warriors at least once- except for one. So when he turned ten, the instructors decided that he should fight one-on-one with our strongest warrior at the time. This guy had never been beaten by anyone. He was twenty-five years old, and at the highest fighting level a Cyniclon can achieve; Level 6. He laughed when the fighting instructors told him his latest opponent was a ten year old boy who was the top of the class. He also laughed when he saw Kisshu, because Kisshu's always been pretty thin. It doesn't look to most like Kisshu has a lot of muscle, but in reality, he's solid muscle. Anyways, the referee called for the fight to start. It was hand-to-hand, since the instructors knew Kisshu would probably kill the guy if he was allowed to use weapons."

Pai paused, then continued, "Ten minutes into the fight, the guy Kisshu was fighting was so badly beaten up he collapsed. Kisshu literally creamed the guy no one else had been able to defeat in ten minutes. Even the people who had a feeling Kisshu was going to win were shocked. No one had ever seen fighting skills like that, much less from a ten year old. After that, it was decided that Kisshu was so skilled he didn't have a level. And looking back in the records of when our people lived on Earth, no one had ever done what Kisshu did. Some warriors reached Level 6 in their teens, but up until Kisshu, no one had ever beaten a Level 6 warrior at age ten. Kisshu is, at fourteen, the greatest warrior our people have ever seen. That's why he was sent to Earth first. Our leader recommended him to Deep Blue, and seeing as Deep Blue wanted the Earth taken over quickly, Kisshu was picked for the job. If Kisshu had fought you with his full power, you'd be dead in about five minutes. Same goes for Mew Zakuro. I doubt Mint could make it more than two minutes. Lettuce would probably make it about four. And the only one of you who would survive would be Pudding, because she's a child, not a teenager or an adult. Our laws clearly state that killing a child warrants the death penalty, and regardless of Deep Blue's wishes, Kisshu would die. I'm probably going to be in trouble when I get back, since I allowed Taruto to fight alongside Kisshu and myself, despite the fact that he actually CAN fight."

"Wow…" Ichigo said. "Kisshu, that's incredible."

"I HATE being the best," Kisshu grumbled. "Everyone's either jealous of me, scared of me, worshipping me, or hates me. It's awful. The ONLY good thing was meeting you."

Ichigo rolled over and looked under the bed. "I'm none of the things you just described," she said. "I love you for you."

She heard the smile in his voice as he said, "Thanks, Ichigo."

**That's it for this story tonight. More should be coming tomorrow, so please review in the meantime!**


	9. Kisshu's Memories

**Who Are You? Chapter 9:**

**Kisshu's Memories**

"Kisshu, are you coming out?" Pai asked.

Kisshu sighed and crawled out from under the bed. He sat back down on the other side of the bed from Sakura, and looked at her hesitantly. Ichigo noticed and said, "You don't have to be scared of my mom, Kisshu. She's not at all scary. My dad, on the other hand, should technically be in an insane asylum."

"Ichigo, that's not very nice," Sakura said.

"But it's true," Ichigo said. "The only reason he isn't is because we love him. Or at least, YOU love him. I like him, but I wish he was more understanding."

"Your dad sounds scary," Kisshu said. "Do I have to meet him?"

"At some point, yes," Ichigo said. "Mom and I will protect you, though- right Mom?"

"Yep," Sakura said. "Shintaro can sleep in the garage until he gets used to Kisshu."

Ichigo giggled, then yawned. Pai noticed, and said, "Ichigo, you should go back to sleep; you've been up for longer than is really good for you. I can take your mom home, and Kisshu can stay with you."

"I can't stay?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't you leave your husband tied to a chair?" Pai asked.

"That's easy, Pai," Kisshu said. "Go back to their house, untie him, use the freezing technique, and come back here. That technique wears off in about two hours anyways."

"Good idea," Pai said. He looked at Sakura and asked, "Can you cook?"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "You two can't?"

"Kisshu's better than Keiichiro, but I think he's better off staying with Ichigo," Pai said "And I've been banned from the kitchen since I set bacon on fire and nearly gave Ichigo asthma."

"Pai's a kitchen disaster," Kisshu said. "It's a good thing he can heal, since Ichigo would have gotten lung damage otherwise."

"Not to mention bled to death," Pai said.

"Ichigo, why did you go in the kitchen when there was a fire?" Sakura asked.

"I was trying to get Pai out, since he was just going to destroy more things if he stayed," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's latest idea is whenever Pai goes and sets off the smoke alarm, we scream at him telepathically from wherever we are."

"Mmph," Pai said. "Go to sleep."

Ichigo sighed and settled down against the pillows. Kisshu tucked her in, and started stroking her hair. She fell asleep almost immediately, and leaned into his hand, purring softly. Sakura moved to the sofa as Pai teleported out.

A few minutes later, they heard scratching on the door, and Sakura got up and opened the door. Shunju came in, and hopped onto the bed. "Hi Shunju," Kisshu said softly.

"_Hi," _Shunju said. _"Why is Ichigo sleeping?"_

"She lost a lot of blood trying to kill herself, and she needs to rest to get her strength back," Kisshu said.

"_Is that her mom?" _Shunju asked, looking at Sakura.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "Did you have a nice time raiding the kitchen?"

"_Pai chased me out," _Shunju said disgruntledly. _"What's oatmeal?"_

"Beats me," Kisshu said. "But if he tries to cook-" the smoke alarm went off, cutting him off.

Ichigo woke up and asked wearily, "Is Pai in the kitchen?"

"Shunju says he wanted oatmeal," Kisshu said. "Let's scream at him together."

Ichigo smiled, and she and Kisshu screamed telepathically, _GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN, PAI!_

_Okay! Okay! I'll never do it again! Just quit screaming! _Pai yelled back.

_I don't believe you, but whatever, _Kisshu said. _Are you out of the kitchen yet?_

_No, I'm cleaning, _Pai said grouchily.

_Cook anything else and I'll lock you up till the next time someone needs to be healed, _Kisshu said.

_I GET IT! _Pai shouted.

_Did you untie Ichigo's dad yet? _Kisshu asked.

_Yes, and I froze him so he wouldn't try to come with me, _Pai said.

_Good, _Kisshu said. _What time is it?_

_After midnight; get some rest, _Pai said.

Kisshu sighed and cut the connection, then said, "Ichigo, it's after midnight, can I climb in too?"

"Sure, but what about Mom?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh…." Kisshu said.

"I'll sleep on the sofa," Sakura said. "Do you have any spare blankets?"

"In the closet," Kisshu said.

Sakura went to the closet and got a blanket as Kisshu slid under the covers with Ichigo, who was half asleep. Shunju curled up at the head of the bed, next to Kisshu, and went to sleep. Soon after, Ichigo and Kisshu were asleep as well.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up to find Ichigo sitting up, playing with his hair. She blushed when she saw he was awake, and said, "Sorry…"

"It's fine, that feels nice," Kisshu said.

"You've got really soft hair," Ichigo said. "Shunju thinks so too."

Kisshu blushed and said, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can walk," Ichigo said.

"It'll probably be a while longer, you lost a lot of blood," Kisshu said. "Try not to push yourself."

Ichigo sighed. "I hope Mom gets back soon, I'm hungry," she said.

"Me too," Kisshu said. "Where's Shunju?"

"I asked her to keep an eye on Pai; and bite him if he tries to go in the kitchen without supervision," Ichigo said. "She likes the idea of biting him, so she agreed."

"Great idea, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked startled, then said, "You called me Koneko-chan."

Kisshu looked startled too, and said, "Yeah…. but why?"

"Before you lost your memory, that was your nickname for me," Ichigo said.

To her surprise, Kisshu looked sad, and said, "I don't want to start getting my memory back…"

"Why?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I don't want to make you sad!" Kisshu wailed, and hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder. Ichigo hugged back, feeling his shoulders shaking. She tightened her grip as she felt Kisshu's tears soaking into her shirt.

Pai and Sakura came in a minute later, and looked worried. "What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Kisshu called me Koneko-chan, and I told him that's what he called me before he lost his memory," Ichigo said. "He really doesn't want his memories back."

Pai sighed. "Kisshu, why don't you want to go back to normal?" he asked.

"I don't want to make Ichigo sad…." Kisshu said sadly. "If I get my memories back, I might make her sad again. I don't want to!"

"Kisshu, you can't stay like this forever," Pai said.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy!?" Kisshu wailed.

Pai sighed, then knocked Kisshu out, causing Ichigo and Sakura to flinch. Ichigo gently helped Kisshu lie down, and glared at Pai. "Seriously, did you have to?" she asked.

"I'm hoping hitting him over the head will get his memories back, since I know he'll never go near my lab again," Pai said. "Not to mention going in there will remind him of what happened; I can't get the blood off my floor."

"Sorry…." Ichigo said.

"It's my fault for rearranging his mind, and he isn't normally allowed in there anyways," Pai said. "Don't worry about it."

Ichigo sighed and asked, "So now we wait for him to wake up?"

"Yup," Pai said. "Do you have any idea why Shunju appears to be stalking me?"

"Yeah, I told her if she sees you go into the kitchen without supervision, she gets to bite you," Ichigo said. "She liked that idea, and I explained that the loud noise is connected with you going in the kitchen, so she'll be stalking you from now on."

"You are SO doomed," Pai said.

Sakura whacked him and said, "No dooming people."

Pai looked at Ichigo, and said, "You two are very much alike."

"Yup," Ichigo said.

They heard a soft groan, and turned to see Kisshu stirring. "I've got the worst headache…." he moaned as he opened his eyes. Then he looked shocked, and asked, "Koneko-chan?"

"I'm here," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sat up, and looked around, looking puzzled. "Why am I in my room?" he asked.

"Kisshu, what's the last thing you remember?" Pai asked.

"You knocking me out, saying Deep Blue had had it with me," Kisshu said. "So did you finally figure out I was right?"

"Yes," Pai sighed. "I guess you don't remember the last two weeks?"

"The last two weeks?" Kisshu asked.

"I overdid it knocking you out, and you got amnesia," Pai said. "You didn't remember the last six months for some reason. Ichigo found you unconscious while she was in cat form, and since you didn't know it was her, you brought her back here, and she suggested to me that we should form a truce. That idea is on hiatus, because Ryou found out about your allergy by kidnapping me and injecting me with truth potion while I was unconscious. You got pretty sick, and Ichigo killed Ryou, then came back here with me to take care of you."

"I feel fine now," Kisshu said.

"You recovered about three days ago, but the next day I thought I had figured out a way to reverse your amnesia, and whatever I did backfired," Pai said. "Whatever the machine did caused you to think you hated Ichigo, and you told me that you hated her and how awful she was while she was in the room. When you noticed her, you tried to kill her, and I knocked you out and reversed whatever it was I did. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to what Ichigo was doing, and she tried to kill herself. I stopped the bleeding from the injury she gave herself, but she still can't walk. And since then you've been refusing to get your memories back, so today I decided to try hitting you over the head again, and I guess it worked."

Kisshu had pretty much stopped paying attention at the, "Ichigo tried to kill herself' part of Pai's explanation, and was looking at her in horror. "Why would you kill yourself?" he whispered.

"I was too depressed thinking you hated me to think straight," Ichigo said sadly. "I guess I can't really blame you if you still hate me, but I just got really depressed."

Kisshu grabbed her, hugging her tightly. She hugged back as Kisshu said shakily, "I could never hate you."

"I'm glad…" Ichigo said. "I love you, Kisshu."

"I thought you hated me…." Kisshu said.

"I just hated being called a toy," Ichigo said. "And I was blinded by my previous crush, who told me I'm a freak. Which reminds me, I hope Moe and Miwa are okay…."

"THAT'S why Aoyama disappeared!?" Sakura shrieked. "No one could figure it out; his parents found a pile of ash on his bed, and no one knows what happened."

"Please don't tell," Ichigo said. "They're the only thing keeping me alive at school."

"I know that," Sakura said. "And I won't tell. But does this explain why your father can't find his flamethrower anywhere?"

"I'll have a word with them; they must have forgotten to give it back," Ichigo said.

"I didn't get to kill him OR Blondie!?" Kisshu asked. "Aww…"

Ichigo giggled. "You'll survive," she said.

Kisshu just pouted.

**Well, Kisshu has most of his memories back, and Ichigo should be better soon. I'll try to post again soon, and I'm sorry this didn't happen yesterday. Review plz!**


	10. Ichigo's Recovery

**Who Are You? Chapter 10:**

**Ichigo's Recovery**

Ichigo giggled, and said, "Kisshu, that look on your face is so CUTE!"

Kisshu smirked. "That's cute too," Ichigo informed him. "I'm hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of things," Sakura said. "What do you want?"

"Waffles?" Ichigo suggested.

"Do you guys have a waffle iron?" Sakura asked Kisshu and Pai.

"Uh…" Pai said.

Kisshu sighed. "Yes, we do, but Pai isn't allowed near it, because he blew up the last one," he said.

"Well, you can show me where it is, and Pai can keep Ichigo company," Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make them," Kisshu said, and teleported out.

"Kisshu can cook?" Sakura asked.

"He's about ten times better than Keiichiro," Ichigo said. "He made chocolate chip pancakes a few days ago, and I've never tasted pancakes that good."

"And to think he learned on his own," Pai said. "I guess you could compare it to his fighting skills."

"Wow, that's incredible," Sakura said. "So why can't you cook, Pai?"

"I don't know…" Pai moaned. "It seems like every time I try, something explodes or catches fire."

"Maybe I could-" Sakura started, but Ichigo said, "Mom, don't go there. Kisshu says Pai somehow melted ten pots, burned fifteen more, poisoned the soup he made with sink cleanser, set off the smoke alarm fifty-five times, blew up the oven AND the toaster, as well as the waffle iron, and nearly cut his hand off trying to cut up a peach. And I bet he tried to cut up a peach with a meat cleaver or something. I'd rather not see our kitchen or Kisshu's destroyed, so PLEASE don't offer to teach Pai how to cook."

"Why would you put sink cleanser into soup, Pai?" Sakura asked.

"I thought it was salt!" Pai said.

"How did you melt ten pots?" Ichigo said.

"Um… the stove wasn't heating up very fast…." Pai said.

"Which I suppose means you decided that shooting lightning at the pot would help it heat up faster?" Ichigo sighed. "How come you didn't get electrocuted?"

"I don't know," Pai said grouchily.

"What don't you know?" Kisshu asked, coming in with a plate piled with waffles.

"Why he didn't get electrocuted shooting lightning at the pots he melted," Ichigo said. Pai was sulking.

"THAT'S how they melted!?" Kisshu asked incredulously. "Your lack of common sense amazes me sometimes, Pai. How could ANYONE be that dumb?"

"Mmph," Pai said. "Can I have waffles?"

Kisshu sighed. "If you stop drooling," he said.

Pai wiped his mouth, and glared at Ichigo, who was snickering at him.

"I put chocolate chips in the waffles; we're out of maple syrup," Kisshu said. "I think there's some butter, though."

"It's fine," Ichigo said. "Chocolate chip waffles sound good."

Kisshu set the plate down as he said, "I hope they taste good too. I'll go get some plates and napkins." He teleported out again, and came back a few minutes later with four plates, four forks, and four napkins. He looked at Pai, who was about to say something, and said, "NO, you are NOT dishing the waffles out. Sakura can do it, because then you won't complain that Ichigo and I got more than you did. Nice try, Mr. Greedyguts." He handed the stack of plates to Sakura, who started dishing out waffles as Kisshu handed out forks.

"Come get them," Sakura said. Kisshu immediately grabbed two plates, handed one to Ichigo, then sat down with her on the bed. Pai sulkily took a plate, and bit into a waffle. "Pai, use your fork," Sakura said sternly.

Pai groaned and started cutting up his waffles with his fork. Ichigo and Kisshu were doing the same, and Ichigo said, "These are amazing, Kisshu. I think if you opened a bakery, you'd put Keiichiro out of business in less than a month."

Kisshu blushed and said, "I don't know about that, but I wasn't planning on opening a bakery…."

Ichigo giggled as she finished her waffles. "You're cute when you blush, too," she told Kisshu.

"Sounds like you think I'm cute, period," Kisshu said, smirking.

"Ichigo also thinks you're really hot with your shirt off," Pai said.

Ichigo buried her now bright red face in her hands as Kisshu asked, "When did you see me with my shirt off?"

"When I was a cat…." Ichigo mumbled into her hands. "I didn't mean to type that into Pai's computer when he was questioning me, but I did, and now I'll never hear the end of it."

"Nope!" Kisshu said cheerfully. "Admitting that gets you MORE teasing."

"Just not around my dad, or he'll kick you out," Ichigo sighed.

"So I get to tease you when your dad's not around?" Kisshu asked excitedly.

"As long as you don't overdo it, or call me your toy," Ichigo said.

"I won't call you a toy anymore anyways, but what happens if I overdo it?" Kisshu asked.

"No kisses," Ichigo said, and snickered when Kisshu looked horrified.

"I promise I'll never go overboard!" he said, sounding panicked.

Ichigo giggled and pulled him into her arms, saying, "Jeez Kish, calm down. As long as you don't overdo it, you can have lots of kisses."

"I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked, hugging back.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Ichigo asked, sounding tired.

"I love it," Kisshu said. "You sound tired, do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Can you stay?" Ichigo asked sleepily.

"Sure," Kisshu said. He helped her lie back down, and covered her with the blankets. She settled back, and fell asleep as Kisshu started stroking her hair.

The next two days were the same. Ichigo was getting stronger, and by the fifth day after she tried to kill herself, she was back to full strength. She packed up, and Kisshu and Pai teleported her and Sakura back to their house.

Unfortunately for them, Shintaro was home, and he came storming in as soon as he heard the teleportation. "Hi Dad," Ichigo said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME COME!?" Shintaro shouted. Ichigo, Pai, and Kisshu clapped their hands over their ears.

"Tone it down, or you're not getting any explanations," Ichigo said. "That HURT."

Shintaro sighed. "Fine…" he said. "So why wasn't I allowed to see you?"

"Kisshu went into depression and I knew you'd scare him, so I told Mom that if she wanted to see me, she had to tie you up, and make sure you didn't come," Ichigo said. "I seriously don't get why you can't accept that I love Kisshu, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop trying to scare him away from me. Especially since you acted like him when you were my age."

"Don't remind me…" Shintaro said grouchily.

"Koneko-chan, what does that mean?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"Dad apparently had a crush before Mom, and he used to stalk her like there was no tomorrow," Ichigo said. "Apparently she introduced him to Mom, since she already had a boyfriend, and Dad fell head over heels, forgot about his previous crush, and eventually got married to Mom. But the point is, Dad used to be a stalker too. So he really shouldn't be giving you grief about all the time you spent stalking me- unless he wants Moe and Miwa to find out."

"Won't they find out anyways?" Kisshu asked.

"Knowing them, yes," Ichigo said. "They guessed that I was Mew Ichigo, it probably won't be hard for them to find out that Dad used to be a stalker. And he wasn't as good as you are, either."

"So I'm better at stalking?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, but then again, Dad belongs in an insane asylum, which is why he apparently fell flat on his face sneak attacking his previous crush," Ichigo said. "I've never seen you do that."

"I do NOT belong in an insane asylum," Shintaro said grouchily.

Ichigo ignored him and said, "Kisshu, Pai claims you can't handle my room. Is that true?"

"No, Pai's the one who can't handle your room," Kisshu said. "He came looking for me ONCE, saw the solid pink room, and freaked out. I had to sleep in that tree that night, because Pai was mumbling about, 'pink insanity'. And then he went off to research whether cats were attracted to the color pink, and I seriously think his insanity took a turn for the worse that night. I don't really mind your room, and the pink panda thing is cute. The only thing wrong is that picture on your bedside table."

"You can go destroy it, but try not to destroy the frame," Ichigo said.

"The frame is contaminated, it needs destruction," Kisshu said.

"Oh, fine, just don't destroy anything else," Ichigo said. "And then come back and we can talk about you living here."

"YAY!" Kisshu said, and teleported to Ichigo's room.

Pai looked at Ichigo, and said, "Aren't you worried about him dying from pink overload?"

"You're a lunatic, Pai," Ichigo said. "There's no such thing as 'pink overload'. And for your information, I loved pink before I became a Mew, so it has nothing to do with my cat genes."

"I'm NOT a lunatic!" Pai said indignantly.

"Whatever," Ichigo said. "You and Dad will get along very well. And look at it this way- you'll both have a friend when the guys with the straightjackets come for you two."

Sakura giggled as Pai and Shintaro glared at Ichigo. Before they could do anything, though, they all heard what sounded like something going up in flames, and maniacal laughter.

"I TOLD you he'd get pinkness overload," Pai told Ichigo.

"And I told YOU, there's no such thing," Ichigo said calmly. "He's probably just happy that the picture he was talking about went up in smoke."

"That's pretty happy," Shintaro commented, as Kisshu teleported back downstairs.

"It's gone," Kisshu said, snickering. As he came over, Pai put a hand on his forehead, and Kisshu asked, "Pai, what are you doing? I don't have a fever, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm trying to see if your mind is unharmed from the pink," Pai said. "Stay quiet."

Kisshu burst out laughing. "Pai, you're the one who's lost it," he laughed. "There's no way PINK could cause me to go insane."

"Then explain the maniacal laughter," Pai said.

"You didn't hear that every time I played darts?" Kisshu asked. "I drew this picture of the treehugger with horns, and tacked it to a dartboard. And every time I hit the eyes, I'd start laughing maniacally. I'm surprised Taruto didn't complain to you."

"So you were laughing maniacally because you destroyed something with the treehugger's face on it?" Pai asked.

"Yes," Kisshu said. "I would have preferred to send him to hell myself, but SOMEONE decided to let her friends get there first!"

"They're unstoppable, if you knew them, you'd know it was pointless to say, "Leave the killings to us," Ichigo said. "Which reminds me, I need to tell them to give Dad his flamethrower back."

"They STOLE my flamethrower and killed Aoyama!?" Shintaro asked incredulously.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "The minute they heard he needed to die before he became Deep Blue, they said, "We'll do it!" And then they went off to 'borrow' your flamethrower and Moe's mom's meat cleaver. Dad, you know what they're like. Mom's already sworn not to tell, I hope you'll do the same, since they're the only reason I'm still alive at school."

"I won't tell, but they'd better give that flamethrower back soon," Shintaro said.

Ichigo sighed. "I'll go call them," she said.

**I'll get more out soon; I just got a request for more on Do You Want to Live with Me? Review plz!**


End file.
